Forced
by kirino sasunarulovers
Summary: Naruto sempat lupa ingatan, banyak hal yang ia lupakan di masa lalunya dan hal yang ia lupakan adalah kunci untuk membuka rasa penasarannya.. Chap 7 updated! Warn: SasufemNaru dan ada sedikit unsur Yaoi-nya..
1. Chapter 1

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Sasuke: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Summary: 'Naruto di paksa neneknya, Tsunade untuk bekerja menjadi guru di sekolahnya menggantikan Anko-sensei yang baru saja menikah. Akhirnya, karena terpaksa naruto menuruti apa kata neneknya. Dan sialnya di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemuda sombong nan arogant yang suka mengatur-atur. Bagaimanakah nasib naruto selanjutnya?

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengenakan seragam pelayan sebuah cafe terkenal itu menatap neneknya tidak percaya. "Tapi Baa-chan, aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Lagipula gajinya juga sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Aku menolak baa-chan." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap sang nenek yang pasti sedang memelototinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak naru-chan." Sahut Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang panjang yang selalu ia ikat menjadi dua kebelakang.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Tsunade, Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi. "Aku harus bekerja, baa-chan. Lima menit lagi cafe sudah harus di buka. Jadi aku tidak mau mereka memecatku hanya karena perdebatan tidak penting ini." Saat naruto akan menyentuh knop pintu ruangan neneknya, suara Tsunade membuatnya membeku.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi disana." Ucap Tsunade tenang sambil menyeruput tehnya yang mulai mendingin. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya saat kembali melihat tatapan tidak percaya cucunya.

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju meja Tsunade kembali. "A-apa maksudmu, baa-chan? Aku sudah bekerja di sana selama hampir satu tahun dan aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan." Tanya naruto.

Tsunade berdehem sejenak. "Aku telah berbicara pada manager cafe tempatmu bekerja itu." Ucapnya masih sesantai tadi, sementara naruto menatap matanya penuh akan keingintahuan. "Aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mau bekerja lagi di sana dan akan bekerja di sekolahku ini menjadi seorang guru." Lanjut Tsunade dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya seolah tidak peduli dengan cucunya yang nampak kesal dibuatnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan kelakuan neneknya yang suka seenaknya itu. "Baa-chan benar-benar melakukannya? Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tau kan sumber keuanganku hanya berasal dari sana. Nanti bagaimana aku bayar biaya kuliahku jika seperti ini?"

"Bekerjalah padaku." Jawab Tsunade singkat. Matanya terpejam dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. 'Sebentar lagi, naru pasti akan bekerja menggantikan Anko disini.' Batinnya senang. Saat matanya terbuka nampak sebuah kilatan tajam di kedua bola matanya. "Atau tidak sama sekali." Tambahnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tetap tidak mau. Sekolah ini penuh dengan anak-anak nakal yang tidak tau diri." Gadis pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam neneknya. "Lagipula aku tidak punya pengalaman mengajar sebelumnya. Lebih baik aku mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih cocok untukku."

Tsunade mendengus keras. "Kau juga tidak akan bisa."

"Ugh! Sekarang apa lagi baa-chan? Apa kau akan beralasan jika kau telah melarang seluruh manager di dunia ini untuk menerimaku bekerja?" Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Merasa frustasi jika sudah berdebat dengan neneknya. Tsunade mengangguk sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia bukannya tidak mau bekerja sebagai guru, hanya saja sekolah ini khusus untuk anak-anak nakal yang susah di atur. Ia takut nanti ia tak bisa mendidik anak-anak itu agar menjadi lebih baik, apalagi tanpa adanya pengalaman sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tau jika cucunya sedang berpikir keras untuk ini.

"Baiklah baa-chan, kau menang. Aku akan menjadi guru pengganti disini. Tapi Setelah semua ini berakhir, bisakah kau membatalkan larangan itu kepada seluruh manager?" Pinta Naruto memasang wajah sok manis, walupun hanya terpaksa. Tsunade menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu.. Aku pergi." Ucap naruto dengan wajah datar.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Tsunade berteriak, "Kau sudah mulai bekerja besok pagi, Naru-chan!" Sambil tertawa keras sukses membuat naruto menendang pelan tempat sampah yang terletak di depan ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"Chk, anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan minato." Gerutu Tsunade namun senyuman tipis tetap terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Andai saja kau masih ada disini, minato." Ia memutar kursi yang ia duduki, menatap pemandangan kota konoha di luar sana. Pagi hari itu masih terasa dingin walau matahari telah bersinar terang menerpa wajah wanita tua itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Belum mendapatkan konfirmasi dari sang kepala sekolah, wanita berambut hitam pendek itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tsunade-sama." Panggil wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat walau ia tau Tsunade tidak dapat melihatnya. "Akan ada anak baru yang bersekolah disini." Ucapnya.

Tsunade kembali memutar kursinya, ia menatap wanita berambut hitam pendek itu datar. "Siapa?" Tanyanya. Shizune, nama wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Tsunade yang kemudian langsung di bacanya. "Uchiha lagi, huh?" Gumamnya dengan seringaian kecil muncul di bibir tipisnya. "Apa dia sudah di tes?"

Shizune mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Tsunade. "Sudah Tsunade-sama. Dan hasilnya positif, nilainya bagus bahkan lebih bagus dari Uchiha yang satunya." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. "Besok dia sudah mulai bersekolah disini." Tambahnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Tempatkan dia di kelas yang sama dengan anak Nara itu. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan menang jika dia masuk di kelas yang sama dengannya." Seru Tsunade kepada asistennya tersebut.

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Jawab Shizune, kembali membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade. Wanita itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah tersebut meninggalkan Tsunade yang nampak sedang kesal.

Brak!

Ia memukul meja kerjanya sambil terus berdecak kesal. "Kalau saja nilai mereka tidak sebagus itu, aku pasti tidak akan menerima keluarga Uchiha disini. Mereka selalu mempengaruhi keluarga Uzumaki, hingga meninggalkan musibah seperti halnya Minato. Awas saja kalau ia mendekati cucu keduaku!" Dan lagi-lagi meja kerjanya menjadi korban kekesalannya.

* * *

Kring!

Bel yang tergantung di atas pintu bening itu berbunyi, menandakan jika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Cafe baru saja buka dan belum terlalu ramai hanya ada satu dua orang yang datang hanya untuk secangkir kopi atau teh panas di pagi yang dingin itu sambil membaca koran. Pelayan-pelayan cafe tersebut langsung menoleh pada gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe. Dan reaksi pertama mereka adalah mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjanglah yang pertama kali menghampiri gadis pirang tersebut. "Naru-chan, tumben sekali kamu datang terlambat. Lalu kenapa kamu tidak memakai seragammu naru-chan?" Hinata, nama gadis itu langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada gadis yang baru saja datang dengan wajah lesu tersebut.

"Ah, hinata-chan." Gumam Naruto. "Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" Tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tentu saja naru. Aku belum pernah mendengarmu terlambat. Kamu selalu tepat waktu." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan. "Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu khawatir, hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang kini duduk di depannya. "Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, yang sontak membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kamu serius naru? Tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru yang lebih bagus?" Tanya Hinata terburu-buru. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah sahabatnya selama ia masih SMA dulu. Ia berhak tau soal pekerjaan sahabatnya. Siapa tau ia juga dapat bekerja disana menemani Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lemah seakan tidak makan beberapa hari. Ingin menangis namun terlalu memalukan karena hanya soal pekerjaan. "Baa-chan ku yang mengatakannya tadi. Dia sudah mempekerjakanku di sekolahnya sebagai guru pengganti." Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto. Matanya memancarkan keingintahuan yang besar. "Aku tau apa yang kamu pikirkan Hinata-chan. Lebih baik jangan mengikutiku untuk bekerja disana." Saran Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa Naru? Aku juga ingin bersamamu. Kita selalu bersama semenjak SMA, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak boleh?" Genggaman tangan Hinata semakin mengerat pada telapak tangan Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku tau Hinata-chan. Tapi Sekolah itu bukan berisi anak-anak yang sopan melainkan sebaliknya. Aku takut kamu di apa-apa kan dengan anak-anak itu."

Hinata menatap dalam kedua bola mata biru sahabatnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Naru? Aku juga takut kamu di apa-apa kan dengan mereka?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula disana ada baa-chanku yang aku yakin akan menjagaku selama disana." Naruto tersenyum lembut, berusaha meyakinkan sahabat karibnya sejak SMA.

"Naru-chan, kenapa baru datang?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi percakapan keduanya. Kedua gadis itu menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit pucat yang tengah tersenyum lebar pada mereka hingga membuat kedua matanya tertutup membentuk lengkungan kebawah. "Tumben kau datang terlambat?" Sama seperti Hinata, pemuda itu pun menanyakan hal yang sama pada Naruto seakan-akan kejadian saat itu sangatlah langka di benak mereka.

Naruto membalas senyuman yang entah tulus atau tidak itu dengan cengiran khasnya. "Sepertinya, aku datang terlambat itu terdengar aneh di telinga kalian ya." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. "Maaf Sai-kun tapi aku malas menjawabnya. Aku rasa Hinata-chan sudah cukup mengerti akan masalahku. Kalau kamu masih penasaran kamu bisa bertanya pada Hinata-chan." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata di tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu ya!" Serunya.

"Eh? Tunggu Naru-chan!" Hinata menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Gadis pirang itu menoleh, menatap bingung pada Hinata. "Tapi kamu harus janji agar tidak melupakan kita berdua. Sering-sering lah menelfon untuk mengabarkan keadaanmu padaku atau Sai-kun. Kalau butuh bantuan aku akan siap kapanpun kamu mau!" Ucap Hinata yang nampak sangat antusias.

Naruto kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak pergi jauh Hinata-chan. Aku hanya pindah kerja. Aku tetap kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan kalian kok." Sahut Naruto menenangkan. Hinata mengangguk, lalu mulai melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Seru Naruto semangat walau di balik semua itu ia sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia melangkah keluar cafe setelah menghela napasnya pelan.

Kring!

Dan pintu bening yang terbuat dari kaca itu pun tertutup.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, memangnya ada apa dengan naru-chan? Kenapa ia tidak bekerja? Apa ia sakit? Pancaran matanya tidak tampak semangat." Tanya Sai pada Hinata yang masih menatap ke arah kepergian Naruto.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Sai, lalu tersenyum tipis walau hanya terpaksa. Ia hanya ingin salah satu sahabatnya ini juga terbawa suasana. "Naru tidak sakit. Ia hanya tidak bekerja disini lagi." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm?" Mata hitam Sai menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

'Sungguh reaksi yang sama dengaku.' Batin Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya erat. "Baa-channya yang melakukan hal itu. Mulai hari ini ia tidak bekerja lagi, ia akan bekerja di sekolah baa-channya sebagai guru pengganti." Jawab Hinata yang telah kembali membuka matanya. Terlihat dari ekor matanya Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Aku harap ia akan baik-baik saja disana."

* * *

"Baa-chan, kapan saja aku harus bekerja di sekolahmu?"

'Tenang saja, baa-chan telah menyusun jadwal kuliahmu dan jadwal mengajarmu. Mata kuliahmu di pagi hari hanya di hari Selasa, Jum'at, Sabtu dan Minggu kan, Naru? Jadi baa-chan telah mengatur ulang jadwal pelajaran di sekolah ini. Kamu mengajar di hari yang kosong.'

Naruto menghela napasnya-pelan. Ia menjauhkan sebentar ponselnya dari telinga kanannya, memandang malas ponselnya hingga terdengar suara orang di sebrang sana yang memanggil-manggil namanya karena tak kunjung menjawab. Naruto kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya. "Iya baa-chan. Terima kasih." Sambungan pun terputus. Naruto langsung melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu mulai membayang jika kedua orang tuanya sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Naruto membalas senyuman kedua orang tua khayalannya. "Andai kaa-san dan tou-san masih ada. Aku pasti sudah mengadu pada kalian tentang semua yang baa-chan perbuat padaku." Naruto tertawa geli. "Aku ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi tou-san dan kaa-san saat mendengar aduanku." Ucapnya.

Kedua bola mata shappire itu perlahan mulai tertutupi oleh kelopak mata berwarna tan miliknya. "Besok mungkin akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Mendidik anak-anak nakal? Chk!" Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan seprai berwarna orangenya. Matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan ponselnya berada di bawah punggungnya. Ia bangkit untuk duduk lalu mengambil ponselnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Ia menatap ponselnya, terdapat satu pesan di dalam ponselnya. Malas membukanya ia mematikan ponselnya lalu meletakkan benda tersebut di meja samping tempat lama setelah itu matanya kembali terpejam dan mulai terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi.

* * *

Matahari kembali menyapa kota Konoha pagi itu. Sinarnya yang cerah menerpa masuk ke dalam kamar seseorang yang masih terlelap tidur. Menerpa wajah kecoklatan gadis itu hingga membuat gadis pirang itu menggeliat terganggu. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas dengan mata yang perlahan membuka, menampakkan iris birunya yang indah. Menguap sekali lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil sehelai handuk dari dalam lemarinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih lengan pendek yang di padu dengan jas biru tua dan rok kain selutut berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Kemarin sore neneknya, Tsunade mengirim seragam tersebut padanya. Dering ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dengan langkah malas ia melangkah mendekati ponselnya yang semalam ia letakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Pesan dari neneknya ternyata. Pesan yang mengatakan jika ia tidak boleh terlambat masuk kerja, membuat Naruto mendengus keras di buatnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia malas untuk pergi ke sekolah itu. Naruto menghapus pesan dari neneknya, pesan yang tidak penting menurutnya. Naruto kemudian membuka pesan yang semalam terkirim untuknya. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya saat membaca isi pesan yang ternyata dari Hinata tersebut. Pesan berisi kata-kata semangat untuknya.

Semangat mulai terlihat di mata biru itu, walau hanya sedikit namun cukup untuk tidak membuat Naruto malas bekerja.

Gadis pirang itu memasukkan segala keperluannya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna hitam miliknya. Setelah merasa semuanya telah siap, ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Astaga! Dua menit lagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Sudah pasti Tsunade akan marah padanya karena terlambat. Tapi persetan dengan itu, lagipula ia bekerja disana karena paksaan Tsunade bukan ketulusan jadi tak mungkin Tsunade memecatnya karena telat.

Naruto melangkah keluar apartemen nya, mengunci pintu itu lalu pergi. Tidak merasa terburu-buru ia pun berjalan dengan santai. Menunggu bus selanjutnya di halte yang nampak ramai dengan anak-anak sekolah. Naruto mendengus. 'Anak-anak tukang terlambat!' Tidak merasa jika dirinya juga sama-sama terlambat.

Bus selanjutnya pun datang. Naruto bersama rombongan 'terlambat' masuk ke dalam bus itu.

Lima menit ia menunggu di dalam bus, nyaris tertidur kalau saja bus tidak ngerem mendadak. Naruto turun tepat di halte dekat sekolah milik neneknya. Beberapa anak berseragam sekolah pun ikut turun di sana. Sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu murid Konoha Gakeun. 'Pantas terlambat.' Batin Naruto sambil memandang kelima anak Konoha Gakeun itu dengan sinis.

Ia kembali memandang kedepan, menunggu lampu merah khusus pejalan kaki disana berubah hijau. Kelima anak itu langsung berlari kencang menyebrang jalan raya saat lampunya berubah hijau, menandakan jika para pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, benar dugaannya mereka anak-anak Konoha Gakeun.

Saat Naruto sampai di depan bangunan besar sekolah neneknya itu, matanya kembali menangkap kelima sosok anak tadi. Mereka tampak memohon-mohon pada satpam penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut agar membukakannya untuk mereka. "Ayolah, kami bisa di hukum jika seperti ini!" Mohon seorang gadis berambut pink layaknya warna permen kapas.

"Iya, aku tidak ingin berlari keliling lapangan. Nanti kulitku kering!" Kali ini giliran gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memohon. Ketiga pemuda yang berada di belakang mereka hanya mengangguk setuju.

Merasa kasihan pada kelima anak-anak itu, Naruto pun maju. "Pak, biarkan mereka masuk." Ucap Naruto.

Satpam itu menoleh pada Naruto, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Tapi Naruto-sama, mereka sudah terlalu sering terlambat." Sahutnya.

Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis, membuat satpam tersebut merona. "Hanya kali ini saja." Pintanya. Satpam itu pun mengangguk ragu lalu melangkah untuk membukakan pintu gerbang itu.

Kelima murid itu pun tersenyum senang. Tanpa ada rasa terima kasih sama sekali mereka langsung berlari pergi. "Ck, dasar anak-anak tidak tau terima kasih!" Gerutunya lalu mulai melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah itu.

Naruto kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lewat lima belas menit rupanya. Ia pasti akan kena marah. Tapi yasudahlah, ia tidak bisa memutar balikkan waktu, lagipula ia juga yang berjalan santai-santai saja sedari tadi.

Kantor kepala sekolah terletak di lantai dasar gedung besar Konoha Gakeun. Gedung 5 lantai yang di setiap lantainya terdapat banyak sekali ruangan. Lantai satu hanya terdapat ruangan kepala sekolah, ruang guru, toilet dan kolam renang indoor. Lantai dua sampai lantai empat terdapat kelas 10 hingga 12 beserta toilet di setiap lantai dan ruang-ruang lab untuk belajar. Dan yang terakhir lantai lima hanya berisi ruang-ruang klub yang jumlahnya sangatlah banyak. Festival sekolah biasanya di adakan di lantai lima gedung itu.

Saat Naruto akan menyentuh knop pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, pintu itu telah terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi itu memandang dirinya datar. Naruto tetap berdiri menatap pemuda itu, menunggu pemuda emo di hadapannya untuk menyingkir. Namun pemuda itu tetap tak menyingikir seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Miggir dobe!" Seru pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. 'Dia bilang apa tadi? Dobe? Heh, aku tidak bodoh! Aku bahkan dapat menjadi guru disini!' Batinnya menantang. Bukannya menyingkir Naruto malah maju selangkah mendekati pemuda itu. "Kau bilang aku dobe? Dasar Teme! Kau kira aku bodoh apa? Sebaiknya kau yang menyingkir, aku ingin lewat!" Sahutnya setengah berteriak.

Namun, pemuda yang di panggil 'Teme' itu tak menggubris sahutan Naruto. Ia hanya diam, berdiri sambil memperhatikan mulut Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

"Hei, apa kau tuli? Aku bilang menyingkir, Teme!" Teriakkan Naruto menggema di koridor yang sepi itu bahkan wanita yang tengah duduk di dalam ruang kepala sekolah, nyaris tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"Naruto, biarkan pemuda itu lewat!" Seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya, menatap wanita berambut pirang panjang yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia mendecih kesal lalu menyingkir, membiarkan pemuda raven itu untuk lewat. Melihat pemuda itu sudah mulai menjauhinya, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada punggung pemuda emo tersebut, menghela napasnya pelan lalu masuk.

"Kenapa kau terlambat di hari pertamamu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade setelah melihat Naruto duduk dengan nyaman di kursi yang menghadap kearahnya.

Gadis pirang itu memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Aku kesiangan baa-chan." Jawabnya.

"Chk, baiklah. Hari ini kamu akan mengajar di kelas 12-A yang terletak di lantai emp-"

"Aku sudah tau baa-chan." Potong Naruto yang langsung bangkit berdiri, bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan neneknya itu.

"Berhati-hatilah naru, anak-anak disana tidak seperti murid yang lain!" Teriak Tsunade tepat setelah Naruto menutup pintu ruangannya dengan kencang.

* * *

Kelas 12-A, kelas yang terletak di lantai empat di paling ujung koridor. Kelas yang penuh dengan anak-anak paling pintar namun juga yang paling sering melakukan kenakalan. Jadi adalah hal wajar jika menemukan dua atau lebih anak-anak yang berasal dari kelas itu di hukum. Sudah menjadi langganan setiap harinya mereka di hukum bahkan tiada hari tanpa hukuman bagi mereka. Pagi itu, hanya kelas 12-A yang masih tampak ramai.

Tok Tok Cklek

Seluruh murid penghuni kelas 12-A langsung hening saat seseorang yang baru pertama kali ini mereka lihat datang. Mereka memperhatikan setiap langkah wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil memeluk dua buah buku tebal di dadanya.

Wanita itu berdehem sejenak lalu tersenyum. 'Anak-anak seperti mereka, aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?' Pikir Naruto sambil menatap satu-persatu murid-murid di sana. "Ohayou anak-anak! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku berdiri disini untuk menggantikan Anko-sensei yang sedang cuti!" Serunya penuh semangat walau hanya di buat-buat.

Kelas masih hening, belum ada yang menyahuti teriakkan penuh semangat Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto sweatdrop. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan mengangkat tangannya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang memiliki tato ungu berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. "Apa Naruto-sensei sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng. "Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena anjingku ini selalu kesepian, sepertinya ia membutuhkan pacar." Jawabnya sok mendramatisir sambil mengelus bulu putih anjing yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Jawaban pemuda itu berhasil mengundang tawa anak-anak lainnya.

Dahi Naruto tiba-tiba berkedut. Ia telah di lecehkan! Belum pernah ia di perlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis meluncur cepat menuju pemuda bertato segitiga yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat leluconnya sendiri.

Duk! Brak!

"Itaai sensei!" Ringis pemuda bermarga Inuzuka tersebut. Lemparan Naruto tepat mengenai dahi pemuda bertato segitiga penyuka anjing itu hingga membuat ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya sendiri. Bukannya mereda tawa murid lainnya malah makin mengencang. Kelas yang mulanya hening kini menjadi ramai di penuhi dengan tawa.

Tok Tok Tok

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Masuk!" Seru Naruto setengah berteriak. Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang ia ketahui sebagai asisten neneknya. "Ada apa, Shizune-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu Naruto-sensei. Ada murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini." Jawabnya lalu menyingkir, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi tengah menyeringai tipis pada Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat, terkejut. 'Dia..'

"Kau!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yoroshiku minna-san! Aku author baru disini. Masih banyak yang belum aku tau, jadi mohon bantuannya ya minna! *bungkuk-bungkuk  
Terima kasih karena mau membaca fic ku yang pertama ini, reviewe nya ya readers!  
**

**Oh ya, author mau nanya nih EYD itu apa terus apa bedanya Typo sama miss Typo? hehe maklum author newbie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Sasuke: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Summary: 'Naruto di paksa neneknya, Tsunade untuk bekerja menjadi guru di sekolahnya menggantikan Anko-sensei yang baru saja menikah. Akhirnya, karena terpaksa naruto menuruti apa kata neneknya. Dan sialnya di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemuda sombong nan arogant yang suka mengatur-atur. Bagaimanakah nasib naruto selanjutnya?

* * *

"Kau!" Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memekik sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 12-A.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai dengan suara tawa, hening kembali saat mendengar pekikkan Naruto. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke-bergantian-, nama pemuda raven itu. Seakan hal yang sedang mereka lihat lebih menarik dari pada menertawai Kiba yang baru saja jatuh dari kursinya.

Sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya, ia kembali menarik tangannya. "Hm, Shizune-sensei. Apa dia tidak salah masuk kelas?" Tanya Naruto sembari terus berharap jika jawaban Shizune adalah sebuah anggukan atau sebuah pekikan kaget karena lupa.

Namun apa yang ia harapkan telah melayang jauh terbawa angin ketika Shizune menggeleng. "Tidak Naruto-sensei. Kelas ini memang yang akan di tempati dia. Tsunade-sama yang mengatakannya padaku." Shizune tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya walau tidak gatal. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Shizune-sensei."

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu!" Setelah membungkukkan badannya sekali, Shizune langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto dengan seringain tipis.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa menunggu Naruto mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Seketika itu juga Kelas menjadi ramai kembali. Gadis-gadis penghuni kelas itu berteriak histeris saat memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus keras. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Sasuke dapat mendengar dengusannya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang dulu sebentar? Biarkan teman baru kalian ini memperkenalkan dirinya pada kalian!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pensil pada papan tulis di sebelahnya.

Teriakkan Naruto barusan hanya bagaikan angin yang berhembus cepat bagi mereka. Bahkan sepertinya mereka telah melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakang meja guru. Perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada pemuda yang masih berdiri angkuh di depan kelas atau lebih tepatnya perhatian para gadis, karena pemuda lainnya hanya menatap bosan keluar jendela dan beberapa ada yang tertidur karena terlalu bosan.

Naruto menghela napasnya. 'Apa yang akan terjadi di hari-hari selanjutnya jika di hari pertama saja aku tidak dapat mendiamkan mereka.' Batin Naruto miris.

Mendadak kelas menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun saat Sasuke mengankat sebelah tangannya ke atas. Bagai sihir, pemuda itu dapat mendiamkan anak-anak tidak tau sopan santun di kelas itu.

Naruto berdehem sejenak. "Jadi, siapa namamu? Dan dimana asal sekolahmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu kembali menatap datar penghuni kelas 12-A itu. "Uchiha Sasuke, dari Suna." Jawabnya singkat, dan tanpa menunggu Naruto mempersilakannya untuk duduk ia langsung melangkah mencari tempat duduk nya sendiri.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napasnya-berat. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini." Ucapnya seakan tidak peduli dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto hendak membuka salah satu buku yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan tadi pagi ketika sebuah suara 'benda' jatuh mengangetkannya. Ia pun langsung melirik ke asal suara dan mendapati pemuda penyuka anjing yang tadi meledeknya kembali terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Sementara sang pelaku hanya duduk diam di tempat duduk sang Inuzuka seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kiba bangkit dari atas lantai sambil mengusap punggungnya yang sempat terbentur lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Ia melotot marah pada Sasuke, sang pelaku pendorongan. "Kau mencari masalah padaku, huh?" Bentaknya.

Sasuke bergeming. Tampak tidak peduli dengan ocehan Kiba tentang dirinya.

'Aku bahkan baru berdiri disini kurang dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu tetapi masalah sudah mendatangiku.' Batin Naruto miris. 'Oh tuhan, apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal sebelumnya hingga kau memberikan semua ini padaku.'

.

.

.

Suasana kelas kembali hening. Butuh banyak waktu untuk melakukannya, itu pun karena kemauan mereka sendiri yang merasa iba pada Naruto.

"Sensei!"

Naruto memutar badannya menghadap pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya. 'Si penyuka anjing itu lagi rupanya.'. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, sensei!" Ucapnya yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Naruto.

Naruto mendengus lalu kembali membalikkan badannya hendak menulis sesuatu di papan tulis yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran.

"Sensei!"

"Ck, apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto di sertai decakan kesal. Raut wajahnya berubah sepenuhnya seperti yang asli, tanpa ada paksaan. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan anak-anak itu. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan di wajahnya yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

"Aku juga ingin ke toilet sensei!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku pun sama!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Apa kalian benar-benar akan ke toilet?" Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. "Baiklah, terserah! Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Aku tidak peduli!" Jawab Naruto. "Lebih baik tidak usah kembali lagi." Tambahnya terdengar kejam.

"Terima kasih sensei! Aku sayang padamu!" Teriak mereka kompak lalu seluruh penghuni kelas 12-A berlari keluar dari kelas mereka, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Namun hanya satu orang yang tidak melakukannya. Ya, hanya satu. Dan dia adalah si muka datar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti mereka saja?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Terlebih lagi waktu istirahat hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi." Lanjutnya sambil merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya yang lalu di masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dasar irit bicara!" Cibirnya, melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang tengah memangdang ke arah luar jendela. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya jika ia sedang bosan walau telah di tutupi dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku pergi dulu, jaa!"

"Hn, dobe." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Naruto masih asik sendiri berkutat dengan ponselnya. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan baru.

"Permisi, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara lalu tersenyum pada pria yang entah mengapa selalu memakai masker tersebut. "Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" Tanyanya. Ya, memang tak heran Naruto telah mengenal guru-guru disini. Dulu sebelum ia mendapat pekerjaan, ia sangat sering berkunjung ke Konoha Gakeun untuk bertemu dengan neneknya hanya sekedar meminum teh atau membicarakan hal penting.

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hm, kau tidak makan siang?"

"Mungkin nanti." Jawab Naruto. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja." Usulnya sembari tersenyum di balik maskernya dan langsung melesat pergi.

Naruto menghela napasnya-pelan. "Beuntung masih ada beberapa yang normal disini." Gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, lelah. "Kurasa aku akan mampir ke Ichiraku."

* * *

"Ohayou, Teuchi ji-san!"

"Ah, Naruto-chan! Ohayou! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Pria yang nampak telah memasuki kepala empat itu tersenyum pada gadis blonde yang baru saja menyapanya. "Kenapa kau jarang sekali berkunjung kemari. Apa sekarang ini kau sibuk?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, berat. Menunjukan jika ia benar-benar terlihat lelah. "Maaf teuchi ji-san jika aku menjadi jarang ke kedai ichiraku, ji-san. Aku memang benar-benar sibuk." Jawab Naruto. "Oh iya, aku pesan ramen jumbonya ya ji-san!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya ke udara.

"Siap, naru-chan!" Sahut Teuchi semangat.

.

.

.

"Ah, Naruto-chan maaf aku terlambat!" Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berlari mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini naru?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tak apa Hinata-chan. Aku juga baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu disini." Jawab Naruto berbohong. Sebenarnya ia telah menunggu lama disana bahkan ia telah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen jumbo saat itu.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Apa kamu membutuhkan bantuanku di Konoha Gakeun?" Tanya Hinata terlihat sangat antusias untuk membantu sahabatnya.

"Tidak, jangan Hinata-chan! Tempat itu like hell kau tau? Aku bahkan harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kesabaranku yang sudah mulai menipis." Gerutu Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"S-seperti neraka? Apa maksudmu, naru-chan? Apa sebegitu parahnya kah anak-anak disana?" Tanya Hinata. Sorot matanya memancarkan keingintahuan yang tinggi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bahkan aku sempat berpikir jika mereka bukan anak manusia." Suara Naruto mulai mengecil. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, antara penasaran dan ketakutan. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata. "Aku berpikir jika mereka adalah.."

"Adalah?"

"Anjing?"

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Anjing? Mereka anjing?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kamu tunggu disini dulu ya Hinata-chan. Aku akan segera kembali. Jaa!"

Gadis pirang itu mulai berlari keluar. Tak sengaja, tadi ia melihat ada seekor anjing. Tapi bukan anjing biasa. Itu anjing yang dimiliki sang Inuzuka. Setaunya, anjing itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun sang majikan pergi. Itu berarti si Inzuka itu keluar dari sekolah. Padahal waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap, mengikuti langkah anjing berbulu putih itu. Sambil menatap kesekeliling si anjing, namun ia tidak mendapati pemuda bertato segitiga itu. 'Kemana dia?' Pikirnya.

"Apa mungkin anjing itu hanya akan pulang ke rumahnya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Akh, sial! Jadi untuk apa aku berjalan sejauh ini." Runtuknya sambil memukul pelan dahi kecoklatannya.

Saat Naruto akan membalikkan badannya hendak kembali, Matanya menangkap segerombolan anak kelas 12-A yang sedang berada di sebuah gang kecil-entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Letak gang itu memang terbilang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Gumam Naruto. Ia meneliti satu-persatu anak-anak disana. Takut mereka sedang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik untuk anak-anak sepantaran mereka. "Tapi, aku tidak peduli, lagipula mereka bukan siapa-siapa ku." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik untuk pergi.

Bruk!

"Itaii!" Ringis Naruto. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang yang ia yakin adalah seorang pria. Ia pun mendongak ingin meminta maaf. "G-gomen." Ucapnya.

"Dobe."

'Suara itu.. Jangan-jangan.' Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri. Menatap wajah pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak. "Pantas saja itu kau Teme! Jika orang lain yang ku tabrak pasti mereka sudah membantuku untuk berdiri!" Gerutunya.

Tak memperdulikan gerutuan Naruto, ia langsung melangkah pergi melewati gadis itu. "Hei, Teme! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil Naruto namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh. "Ish, dasar! Setidaknya bersikap sopan lah sedikit."

.

.

.

"Naru-chan kamu tadi kemana? Lama sekali." Tanya Hinata saat Naruto telah kembali.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar." Jawab si Blonde sambil tersenyum tipis. "Hinata, sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi jika perlu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku sudah membayar ramenmu Naru."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak hinata-chan! Kamu memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapih. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata-chan. Jaa! Ji-san aku pergi!"

"Jaa!" Sahut Hinata dan Teuchi bersamaan.

* * *

Naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Letak kedai Ichiraku dan Konoha Gakeun memang masih terbilang cukup dekat.

"Ck, pantas saja mereka dapat keluar dengan mudah. Satpamnya saja tertidur. Dasar tidak berguna!" Cibir Naruto. Ia lalu masuk setelah menutup pintu gerbang rapat-rapat dan menguncinya.

Gadis pirang itu lalu melangkah mendekati satpam yang tengah tertidur pulas di dalam pos kecil khusus satpam. "Kotetsu!" Teriak Naruto tepat di telinga sang satpam, sukses membuat satpam itu bangun dan terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh dari tempatnya duduk.

Kotetsu langsung bangkit berdiri saat melihat yang membangunkannya adalah Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-sama. Ya, ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah membungkukkan badannya sekali.

"Tidak usah sesopan itu. Cukup panggil aku Naruto atau pakai suffix-chan juga tak apa, seperti aku kecil dulu." Ucap Naruto. Kotetsu tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ha'i naru-chan!" Jawabnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan lebih baik." Sahut Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar. "Hm.. Kotetsu, baa-chan menyuruhku untuk menggantikanmu sebentar disini. Jadi kau boleh istirahat makan dulu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kotetsu tak percaya. Sebelumnya, Tsunade tidak pernah memberikan pengganti seperti ini walaupun hanya sementara. Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali Naru-chan! Jaga baik-baik ya!" Teriak Kotetsu sambil tertawa senang.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik!" Sahut Naruto berbisik. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. Mungkin akan terjadi hal seru setelah ini.

* * *

"Hei, Kiba! Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali saja? Bel berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan dua buah cepol di kedua sisi kepalanya, sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Aku takut kita akan di hukum lagi." Lanjutnya.

Kiba menoleh padanya lalu mendengus. "Ayolah Ten Ten, adalah hal wajah kalau kita di hukum lagi. Lagipula selama kita bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan Kotetsu, kita hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman ringan." Jawab Kiba santai sambil merangkul pundak Ten Ten. "Sebentar lagi kita akan kembali."

Ten Ten berdecak lalu dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Kiba yang melingkar di pundaknya. Ia berlari mendekati seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendapat perlakuan kasar Ten Ten. Gadis tomboy itu hanya akan bersikap lembut pada Neji, pacarnya. "Ck, dasar pilih-pilih." Cibir Kiba tak tau diri. Ia pun kemudian melangkah mendekati kedua gadis berambut mencolok yang berbeda warna. Dengan cepat ia langsung merangkul keduanya. Dasar Playboy!

"Kiba-kun, kau kan sudah punya pacar!" Protes Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Kiba.

"Pacarku sedang tidak ada disini. Jadi tenang saja." Sahut Kiba dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

"Hei, Kiba! Kita harus kembali!" Seorang pemuda berambut biru datang menghampiri Kiba. "Anjingmu itu terus menggonggong. Sepertinya dia punya firasat buruk." Sambung pemuda itu.

Kiba menatap anjingnya sejenak. "Baiklah, kau cari sisanya Suigetsu!" Perintahnya yang di jawab dengan sebuah dengusan malas pemuda biru itu. "Yo, Minna! Kita akan kembali ke sekolah sekarang!" Teriaknya berusaha mengambil perhatian seluruh teman sekelasnya yang sedang asik sendiri. "Tapi kita harus cepat!" Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Kiba? Biasanya kita bisa lebih lama dari ini." Tanya Sakura, nama gadis berambut pink soft itu.

Kiba meliriknya sekilas. "Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan masalah."

* * *

"Lama sekali mereka! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sih!" Gerutu Naruto. Sedari tadi gadis itu terus menggerutu karena apa yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Ck, Kiba gerbangnya di kunci."

'Sepertinya mereka sudah datang.' Batin Naruto senang. Ia mengintip melewati jendela pos itu dan seringaiannya pun kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kiba, bagaimana ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya gerbang dikunci?"

"Iya, biasanya pintu gerbang tidak akan di kunci."

"Urusai! Aku sedang berpikir!" Bentak Kiba kesal.

Ten Ten melangkah mendekati Kiba. "Ini semua salahmu Kiba. Jika kita di skors bagaimana? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?" Tanyanya kesal.

Kiba mendelik tajam pada Ten Ten. "Mana tau aku kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau juga salah." Balas Kiba membela dirinya.

"Salahku? Memangnya aku berpengaruh besar terhadap pembolosan ini?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk ikut! Kau sendiri yang mau ikut bukan? Bukankah aku sudah pernah katakan sebelumnya, 'Jika ingin membolos ikutlah denganku, tapi tanggunglah sendiri akibatnya'. Jadi bagaimana Nyonya yang tak mau di salahkan?" Jawabnya dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

Ten Ten hendak menjitak kepala Kiba ketika sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk melakukannya. "Ck, Neji lepaskan aku! Biarkan kepalanya yang baka itu menjadi lebih baka lagi!"

"Tenanglah! Masalah ini tidak akan selesai hanya dengan ocehan tak penting kalian!" Seru Neji. "Lebih baik kita berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk dapat masuk tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, kalian harus berpikir keras untuk dapat masuk ke dalam sini tanpa ketahuan. Namun sayangnya, aku sudah tau apa yang kalian lakukan tadi."

Seluruh murid pun menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. "Naruto-sensei?" Pekik mereka nyaris bersamaan.

Naruto menatap satu-persatu murid-murid yang memandangnya ketakutan kecuali beberapa anak yang masih mempertahankan sikap cool mereka tentunya. 'Mana si Teme itu? Ku kira dia akan mengikuti anak-anak ini.' Pikir Naruto. "Baiklah, kalian semua bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman dariku. Dan jangan harap hukuman ringan akan terlintas di pikiranku."

Glup!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yo Minna! Aku kembali lagi! Maaf Upadatenya lama. Bagaimana cerita yang sekarang? Lebih ancur kah atau lebih bagus? Reviewenya ya minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Summary: 'Naruto di paksa neneknya, Tsunade untuk bekerja menjadi guru di sekolahnya menggantikan Anko-sensei yang baru saja menikah. Akhirnya, karena terpaksa naruto menuruti apa kata neneknya. Dan sialnya di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemuda sombong nan arogant yang suka mengatur-atur. Bagaimanakah nasib naruto selanjutnya?'

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik, bahkan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas berwarna putih tampak malu untuk memperlihatkan dirinya. Angin pun sepertinya enggan untuk meniupkan kota itu.

Walau hari nampak terasa sangat panas, hal itu tak membuat pemuda berambut raven berhenti untuk melangkah. Ia terus melangkah dengan pasti hingga sampai di sebuah gedung besar bertingkat. Gedung itu tampak sangat ramai, di penuhi dengan ratusan mahasiswa yang tengah berlalu lalang entah itu akan pulang atau akan masuk.

Mata berwarna kelam itu melirik kesana kemari, mencari sosok gadis yang telah merenggut hatinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dan Gotcha! Seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya saat melihat sosok gadis yang ia cari. Gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender cantik yang tampak bersinar. Gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah buku di temani dengan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

'Aku harus tau identitasnya.' Tekad pemuda itu yang lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kedua mata hitamnya melirik gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Kurasa tidak. Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan Sai-kun?"

Pemuda itu nampak sedang berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita." Jawabnya. "Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Ya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya, dengarkan aku!" Teriak Naruto keras. Ia menatap seluruh anak-anak nakal di depannya yang terlihat ketakutan. Lagi-lagi seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Aku akan memberikan dua pilihan untuk kalian!" Lanjutnya.

Seluruh anak-anak itu pun meneguk ludahnya kembali. Raut wajah mereka nampak sangat penasaran namun di saat yang bersamaan mereka juga merasa ketakutan. Takut dengan apa yang akan Naruto katakan selanjutnya. Mereka memang sudah sering mendapat hukuman, namun aura Naruto saat ini sangat berbeda dengan guru-guru lain yang pernah memberi mereka hukuman. Auranya terasa sangat licik dan mencengkam.

Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Pilihan pertama!" Serunya. "Mengikuti segala hukuman yang akan aku berikan." Seringaian itu semakin melebar. "Atau pilihan kedua!" Kali ini jari tengahnya juga ikut mengacung ke atas. "Keluar dari sekolah ini." Lanjutnya.

Berbutir-butir keringat terus turun dari dahi murid kelas 12-A itu. Perasaan takut, gugup dan penasaran bercampur aduk hingga rasanya hari ini terasa seperti hari paling panas yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya. "Kami akan mengikuti segala hukuman yang akan kau berikan, sensei!" Jawabnya tegas.

Anak-anak lain menoleh pada Kiba dengan pandangan cemas. Kedua pilihan itu terdengar rumit terlebih lagi, Naruto mengatakan 'segala hukuman' yang berarti bukan hanya satu hukuman yang akan mereka dapatkan. Namun apa boleh buat, daripada di keluarkan lebih baik mengikuti perintah si Blonde.

Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan mulai berpikir kalau pemuda penyuka anjing itu adalah ketua dari segerombolan orang ini.

"Kalau begitu bebarislah, aku akan memberikan kalian sesuatu." Serunya yang di balas anggukan oleh anak-anak di depannya.

Mereka semua mulai berbaris. Satu-persatu mulai merasa heran dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Naruto saat gadis itu memberikan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Gunting kuku? Untuk apa, sensei?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap gunting kuku kecil di tangannya.

Setelah semuanya mendapat gunting kuku yang Naruto dapatkan dari ruang kesehatan, Naruto berdehem sejenak membuat perhatian para murid kembali terarahkan padanya.

"Apa kita akan melakukan perawatan terhadap kuku kita? Ck, hukuman apa itu." Cibir Ino sambil menatap remeh gunting kuku di tangannya.

"Sabarlah, Nyonya! Follow me and you will see!" Serunya yang kemudian langsung melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan gunting kuku ini sensei?" Tanya Neji saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ku kira otak pintar kalian bisa langsung menebak untuk apa gunting kuku itu kuberikan saat ku bawa kalian kesini." Balas Naruto. Tak ada lagi seringain di wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap datar murid-murid di depannya.

Seketika itu juga mata Neji membulat. "Jangan bilang kau menyuruh kami untuk.." Ucapan Neji menggantung. Seluruh teman sekelasnya yang belum mengetahui jalan pikiran Naruto menatap Neji, heran sekaligus cemas.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan Neji?" Tanya Tenten mewakili setiap pertanyaan teman-temannya yang tak sanggup di lontarkan.

Neji menghela napasnya berat. "Kalian lihat sekarang kita berada dimana?"

"Halaman sekolah yang di penuhi dengan rerumputan tinggi- Tunggu dulu! Rumput! Apa kita akan memotongnya dengan menggunakan ini?" Tenten menatap miris gunting kuku di tangannya.

Neji mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sahutnya.

"Sensei apa kau sudah gila? Tidak mungkin kita memotong seluruh rumput disini dengan menggunakan gunting kuku! Kau berniat menyiksa kami?" Protes Kiba merasa tidak terima dengan hukuman yang di berikan Naruto padanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kalian! Lagipula kau sendiri yang memilih hukuman. Pulang sekolah kalian harus sudah menyelesaikannya, karena setelah ini masih ada satu hukuman lagi yang menunggu ada yang meminta bantuan orang lain dan jangan sampai aku mengetahui jika kalian menggunakan alat pembantu atau kalian akan tau akibatnya!" Ancamnya sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Sial! Dia iblis!" Seru Kiba.

Neji menepuk pelan bahu Kiba. "Sudahlah Kiba, lebih baik kita selesaikan semua ini."

* * *

Naruto melangkah di koridor yang sepi itu. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor. Sesekali beberapa guru dengan pakaian rapih berjalan melewatinya sembari tersenyum. Ia pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Naruto-sensei!"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau melihat anak-anak kelas 12-A?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat ini seharusnya jadwalku untuk mengajar disana. Namun saat aku ke kelas mereka, kelasnya kosong." Jelasnya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Ikut aku! Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu, Kurenai-sensei."

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di atap sekolah. Dari atas sana, ia dapat melihat langsung keadaan di halaman sekolah hingga ke gerbang sekolah. Di sana, anak-anak kelas 12-A nampak terlihat frustasi. Sesekali mereka berteriak kesal sambil menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menjadi korban kekesalan mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu pun tertawa pelan, berpikir jika ia benar-benar berhasil mengerjai anak-anak itu.

"Kau menertawakan apa Naruto-sensei?" Tanya Kurenai. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu menatap kemana bola mata biru itu mengarah. "Bukankah itu anak-anak kelas 12-A? Sedang apa mereka di sana? Apa mereka sedang membolos?"

Naruto melirik Kurenai sekilas. "Mereka sedang kerja bakti." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hukuman lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menyuruh mereka memotong rumput dengan menggunakan gunting kuku." Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar kejam Naruto-sensei." Sahut Kurenai sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit biru di atas yang menjadi atap mereka lalu tersenyum. "Aku anggap itu pujian Kurenai-sensei. Aku ingin membuat mereka kapok, dan tak ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Sebelumnya tidak ada guru yang pernah memberikan hukuman separah itu pada mereka. Ya, kau tau sendiri mereka itu seperti apa. Mereka selalu kabur saat di berikan hukuman." Jelas Kurenai. "Memangnya mereka melakukan apa?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin guru lain tau alasan mengapa murid-murid itu ia hukum. Cukup ia yang tau. Biarkan ia sendiri yang menghukum anak-anak nakal itu. Karena menghukum mereka adalah salah satu hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto. "Hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil." Jawabnya.

Kurenai mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia lalu kembali melirik ke bawah. "Sasuke?" Gumamnya pelan. "Kenapa ia baru pulang?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-sensei?"

"Ah tidak." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng. "Maaf, Kurenai-sensei. Kurasa aku harus pergi. Ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan." Gadis itu pun langsung berlari pergi setelah mendapat anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

* * *

"Agh! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Gerutu pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan dengan dua buah tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggerutu, bukannya membantu teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang sibuk memotong rumput.

Tenten berdecak kesal. "Berhentilah menggerutu Kiba! Lebih baik kau membantu kami memotong rumput-rumput ini!" Serunya sembari menyeka keringat yang terus bermunculan di dahinya.

Kiba mendelik tajam. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakan ini? Ini benar-benar parah! Naruto-sensei bukan manusia! Dia itu iblis!"

"Karena dia itu iblis lah kau harus cepat menyelesaikannya! Kau mau tau bagaimana iblis mengamuk?" Ancam Tenten yang di jawab gelengan malas Kiba. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan!"

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan ini semua." Kata Neji cemas. "Tidak mungkin kita memotong semua rumput-rumput disini dengan hanya menggunakan gunting kuku!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Neji!" Timpal Sakura. "Dengan menggunakan gunting rumput saja sudah memakan banyak waktu, apalagi gunting kuku sekecil ini. Dan lagi Naruto-sensei menyuruh kita menyelesaikannya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, apa itu tidak aneh?"

"Ck, mendokusei. Apa kalian tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto-sensei tadi?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang di ikat keatas layaknya buah nanas itu sembari menguap kecil. Matanya menatap malas teman-temannya.

Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru, nama pemuda itu. "Apa maksudmu Shikamaru-kun?"

Neji yang mulai mengerti mengangguk. "Aku tau bagaimana cara menyelesaikan semua ini!" Serunya di sertai seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

* * *

Naruto berlari di koridor. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan bertanya kemana ia pergi setelah itu menyuruhnya untuk ikut membantu teman-temannya yang lain memotong rumput.

Saat ia yakin akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di belokan depan sana seseorang memanggilnya. Suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Naruto!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Baa-chan?" Gumamnya.

"Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Serunya yang lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terlihat di belokan depan sekilas lalu melangkah ke arah ruangan Tsunade sembari berdecak keras.

.

.

.

"Ada apa baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto malas setelah ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

Tsunade menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pernah mendekati si Uchiha itu." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin yang sangat mengintimidasi.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Maksud baa-chan Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke si anak baru itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya. Yang terpenting adalah, jauhi Uchiha! Siapapun itu!" Ulangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa baa-chan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya, sementara sasuke itu muridku."

"Dengarkan baa-chan! Uchiha itu parasit bagi keluarga Namikaze! Dan dia termasuk ke dalam salah satunya." Tsunade menatap dalam kedua bola mata biru Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Parasit? Apa maksudmu baa-chan? Aku tidak mengerti! Sebaiknya kau jelaskan kenapa kau anggap keluarga Uchiha itu parasit." Tuntut Naruto. Ia ingin tau benar-benar ingin tau apa yang ada di benak neneknya. Tsunade pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kencang hingga membuat beberapa kertas yang telah tersusun rapih menjadi acak-acakkan. "Lakukan apa yang ku katakan!"

Merasa tidak terima, Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa ada alasan yang logis baa-chan!"

Brak!

Pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup dengan suara debaman kencang.

Tsunade menghela napasnya. "Seperti dugaanku dia pasti akan menolaknya." Ucapnya sambil memijat pelan keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut kencang. "Maafkan aku Minato. Tapi aku harus melakukannya." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Sial, anak itu hilang!" Gerutu Naruto. "Ini semua karena baa-chan memanggilku hanya untuk menyuruhku hal yang tidak logis seperti itu. Ck!" Lanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi, yang menandakan pelajaran terakhir pada hari itu telah berakhir.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekilas. 'Sudah jam 3 rupanya. Tampaknya waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari ini.' Batinnya lalu mulai melangkah kembali.

Koridor lantai satu yang biasanya tampak sepi itu kini mulai penuh dengan murid-murid yang akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tampak sangat terburu-buru untuk keluar dari sekolah yang menurut mereka membosankan itu.

"Ck, ternyata mereka tidak termakan omonganku." Naruto melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah yang sudah rapih. Rumput-rumput yang mulanya terlihat acak-acakkan kini tampak rapih. Tidak terlihat satupun anak kelas 12-A disana, hanya sebuah kertas putih yang tertempel di batang pohon sakura

.

_Kami telah melakukan apa yang kau suruh Naruto-sensei. Tanpa bantuan siapapun dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu kami menggunakan mesin pemotong rumput!_

_12-A_

.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menatap kesekelilingnya. "Tidak salah lagi, mereka memang anak-anak jenius!" Gumamnya pelan. "Sepertinya untuk hukuman yang selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka!" Seringian licik mulai terukir kembali dibibir tipis itu.

* * *

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi namun sekolah megah itu sudah tampak sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus dengan kencang.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu terus melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Melangkah dengan pasti menuju pintu keluar gedung itu. Sepatu berhak yang ia kenakan menggema di koridor.

Tiga puluh menit lagi ia harus sudah sampai di tempat kuliahnya karena mata kuliah yang ia ambil akan di mulai setengah jam lagi. Ia bahkan belum mempersiapkannya di rumah. Ia juga harus mengganti bajunya. Agh, persetan dengan mandi! Tubuhnya masih sedikit wangi. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Naruto mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dosen untuk mata kuliah itu termasuk ke dalam daftar dosen tergalak se-Universitas. Ia tidak mau di hukum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ck, sudah jam segini! Kalau seperti ini aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk pulang ke rumah. Lebih baik aku langsung pergi ke sana saja." Ucap Naruto. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, berharap waktu akan berjalan dengan lambat.

Bruk!

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang dan hidungnyalah yang menjadi korban. "Ah, gomen! Aku terburu-buru." Kata Naruto sembari terus membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa Naruto-sensei." Jawab orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ternyata kau, Kakashi-sensei! Gomen karena tadi menabrakmu. Aku buru-buru." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa menggunakan embel-embel sensei.

"Aku mau ke tempat kuliahku." Jawab Naruto.

"Mau ku antar? Aku bawa mobil." Tawar Kakashi sembari tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak untuk menolaknya atau tidak. "Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Lupakan kata sensei nya. Sekarang kita sudah berada di luar jam kerja." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti sembari tersenyum manis.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah beriringan di koridor itu sambil membicarakan hal seputar pekerjaan mereka sebelum bekerja disini hingga mereka sampai di pintu masuk Konoha Gakeun.

"Hai imouto! Lama tak bertemu!"

Deg!

Naruto terpaku di tempat. 'Suara itu.. Bukankah itu suara..' Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menangkap sosok yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. "Kyu-nii!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Balasan Review:

Guest: Ok ini author udah update! Arigatou udah mau baca ceritaku *bungkuk-bungkuk

Nasumichan Uharu: hehe, arigatou untuk semangatnya! Ini udah author apdate

yuichi: Hukumannya kurang parah gak tuh? Maaf kalau kurang, next chap ada lagi kok hukumannya

Luca Marvell: Sepertinya sih nggak.. Arigatou sudah membaca ceritaku

Aisanoyuri: Salam kenal juga! Arigatou untuk pujiannya, hehe. Di atas sudah di kasih tau kok Sasuke kemana

titan-miauw: Memangnya EYD itu apa? Author gak tau nih *garuk-garuk kepala

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Summary: 'Naruto di paksa neneknya, Tsunade untuk bekerja menjadi guru di sekolahnya menggantikan Anko-sensei yang baru saja menikah. Akhirnya, karena terpaksa naruto menuruti apa kata neneknya. Dan sialnya di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemuda sombong nan arogant yang suka mengatur-atur. Bagaimanakah nasib naruto selanjutnya?'

Untuk kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, gomen-ne! Soalnya yang aku tau cuma otouto *garuk-garuk pipi  
Dan arigatou yang udah bersedia mengoreksi kesalahanku!

* * *

"Hai imouto! Lama tak bertemu!"

Deg!

Naruto terpaku di tempat. 'Suara itu.. Bukankah itu suara..' Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menangkap sosok yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. "Kyu-nii!"

Naruto menatap tak percaya pemuda yang tengah berdiri menyender pada dinding di sebelah pintu masuk sekolah sambil menyilangkah kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda berambut oranye dengan kulitnya yang putih-sangat berbeda dengan dirinya-dan kedua bola mata merah yang selalu menatap tajam.

Tes

Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata gadis pirang itu dan tanpa menunggu pemuda itu memeluknya, ia telah berlari menubruk pemuda itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan walau hanya sedetik. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hiks.. Kyu-nii.. hiks.. aku rindu padamu!" Gumam Naruto yang diselingi dengan isakan tangisnya. Telapak tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja abu-abu yang di kenakan pemuda itu.

Perlahan Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan adiknya yang terbilang sangat kencang itu. Sambil mengelus rambut pirang panjangnya itu ia tersenyum tipis. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Naru-chan." Ia mengecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat teringat sesuatu sembari menghapus kasar air mata yang masih terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kenapa nii-san ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang seketika itu juga berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan hal ini padaku. Dan kurasa kau juga sudah tau apa jawabannya." Jawab Kyuubi, mambalas tatapan datar Naruto. Namun gadis itu tetap diam sambil terus menatapnya. Ia pun menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku kembali untuk menjagamu."

Naruto mendengus kala ia mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. "Untuk apa nii-san? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula disini ada baa-chan."

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Karena itulah aku akan menjagamu."

"Karena baa-chan? Apa maksudmu, nii-san?" Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Ia lalu membuang napasnya kasar. "Sudahlah, aku sudah telat. Aku harus pergi! Dan lebih baik kau kembali ke Kanada Kyu-nii." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kakashi, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Dilihatnya Kakashi mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Kyuubi setelah itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia dan Kakashi sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mobil milik Kakashi. Wajah Naruto tampak sangat suram semenjak bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Kakashi yang sedang menyetir mobilnya, menoleh padanya. "Aku mengenalnya." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kau mengenal Kyu-nii? Tapi sejak kapan? Nii-san pindah ke Kanada sejak aku masih kecil, jadi bagaimana kau dapat mengenalnya?"

Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah tertawa pelan seakan apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah sebuah lelucon. "Jadi, dimana tempatmu kuliah?" Tanya Kakashi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak kesal sembari membuang muka. "Di Tokyo University." Jawab Naruto pelan. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu membelokkan stir nya ke kanan.

Kening Naruto terus berkerut, tampak jelas jika gadis itu sedang berpikir. Banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui disini atau mungkin hanya lupa? Entahlah. Tapi ia harus mencari tau apa yang ada di masa lalunya. Banyak hal berubah saat hal 'itu terjadi.

"Hei! Kita sudah sampai." Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang sukses membuat gadis itu kembali dari dunia lamunannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha membuat pusing di kepalanya menghilang lalu tersenyum pada Kakashi. "Ah, arigatou Kakashi karena mau mengantarku." Ucap Naruto.

"Tak apa. Lebih baik kau masuk Naruto! Bukankah tadi kau buru-buru?"

"Hum. Sekali lagi, Arigatou!" Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari mobil Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam gedung Tokyo University itu.

Kakashi terus memperhatikan punggung Naruto hingga gadis itu menghilang, ia mulai menyalakan mobilnya kembali. Saat akan menjalankan mobilnya, ponselnya berdering kencang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Pria berambut silver itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel.

Ia dan orang yang menelfonnya bercakap hingga hanya tiga menit lamanya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Raut wajah Kakashi tampak sangat serius dan yang pasti percakapan mereka pun juga serius. Kakashi lebih banyak mengangguk daripada berbicara.

Setelah percakapan mereka usai, Kakashi meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

Tubuh Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin kala wajah Asuma tampak sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berharap pada tuhan agar dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Seluruh temannya yang lain pun tampaknya juga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa menatap iba pada Naruto.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu Naruto?" Tanya Asuma. Suaranya terdengar sangat menakutkan membuat Naruto gemetaran sendiri.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ano, tadi jalanan macet lalu tiba-tiba keponakanku merengek untuk di belikan permen jadi aku mampir dulu ke sebuah warung." Jawab Naruto berbohong. Ia tersenyum lebar berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang walau keringatnya sudah semakin banyak mengucur.

Asuma menghela napasnya. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki seorang keponakan, Naruto? Tapi kau beruntung karena sekarang aku sedang tidak di dalam mood yang baik untuk menghukummu." Sahutnya datar. "Sekarang duduklah!"

Naruto mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat pada Asuma dengan hati yang terus bersorak senang. Ia pun melangkah mencari kursi yang kosong dan mendapatinya tepat di sebelah sahabat terbaiknnya. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum manis pada Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Naru-chan, kenapa kamu terlambat?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Akan ku ceritakan besok Hinata-chan. Kalau aku menceritakannya sekarang bisa-bisa kita dihukum." Jawabnya sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memperhatikan apa yang sedang di terangkan Asuma di depan kelas. Begitu pun dengan Naruto.

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu terus berlalu hingga dua mata kuliah pun telah terlewati oleh Naruto. Tadi, tepat jam delapan malam kelasnya usai.

Naruto beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Untuk kali ini Hinata tak berada di sebelahnya. Ia sudah pulang duluan jam setengah tujuh tadi dan Naruto pun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Pikiran Naruto benar-benar penuh sekarang. Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab melayang-layang di pikirannya.

"Naru!" Panggil seseorang dari arah sebelah kanan Naruto.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati senior yang sering membantunya tengah berlari mendekatinya. "Gaara-senpai? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sopan. Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan sebuah tato kanji di keningnya tersenyum tipis.

Gaara menarik pelan tangan Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tegasnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Naruto. Mata hijaunya hanya fokus memandang kedepan.

Naruto tak menjawab. Percuma juga ia menjawab jika sudah di paksa seperti ini. Maka ia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti pemuda yang sedang menarik tangannya ini. "Ano senpai. Apa kau melihat Sai-kun? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat dia." Tanya Naruto.

"Hm, mungkin ia sudah pulang lebih dulu." Jawab Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang dengan Sai jika tidak ada Hinata. Karena sejujurnya ia jauh lebih nyaman dengan Sai di bandingkan dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu terkadang suka bertingkah aneh padanya. Dulu, Gaara pernah hampir menciumnya saat pertama kali ia berkunjung kerumah Gaara entah karena terpeleset atau di sengaja dan pernah membelai pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Namun ia tak pernah melawan karena baginya Gaara sudah banyak berbuat baik padanya seperti membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang sulit dan terkadang suka mengantarnya pulang seperti ini. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam.

Tarikan pelan pada tangan Naruto sudah mulai berhenti bahkan tangan Gaara sudah tak menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Ini, pakai helm mu." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna oranye pada Naruto yang langsung di terima olehnya. "Ayo, malam sudah mulai larut!" Serunya.

Setelah memakai helmnya, Naruto naik ke atas motor Gaara. Pemuda itu pun menjalankan motornya. Melintasi malam yang gelap dan dingin dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering dari dalam tasnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mencari ponselnya lalu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon ia langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi?"

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kyu-nii? Bagaimana kau bisa tau nomor telefonku?"

'Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kau pergi ke café yang ada di dekat kampusmu itu. Aku menunggumu disini!'

Naruto berdecak. "Iya." Jawabnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Gaara. "Gaara-senpai, bisakah kita ke café yang ada di dekat kampus? Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Gaara mengangguk pelan, lalu membelokkan motornya ke arah kiri.

* * *

"Arigatou, Gaara-senpai! Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Aku masuk dulu senpai!"

"Naru tunggu!" Pekik Gaara. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kedua tangan Gaara terulur ke arah kepala Naruto lalu merapihkan rambut pirang gadis itu yang sedikit berantakan. "Sudah, sekarang kau bisa masuk!"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung memasuki café tersebut. 'Dia bersikap aneh lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Kedua mata biru layaknya langit cerah tadi siang itu melirik ke seluruh penjuru café. Mencari sosok berambut oranye yang katanya sedang menunggunya disini. Ia mendesah lega saat melihat pemuda yang ia cari sedang menyesap kopi pesanannya lalu melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Kyu-nii?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto. "Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di Konoha. Pekerjaanku di Kanada sudah selesai." Jawabnya.

Naruto menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. "Tapi nii-san, kau tidak bisa tinggal di Konoha!"

"Aku bisa." Sahut Kyuubi cepat.

"Tidak nii-san. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku hanya takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku takut." Kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Bersiap menumpahkan cairan bening itu kapan saja.

Kyuubi menghela napasnya berat. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Aku tau maksudmu, Naru. Tapi aku berjanji hal itu tidak akan terulang kembali. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku akan tetap disini untuk menjagamu, Naru. Aku akan menjagamu dari pengaruh 'dia'!"

"Dia? Apa maksud nii-san itu baa-chan? Memang ada apa dengan baa-chan? Dia baik padaku nii-san. Sebenarnya apa yang aku tidak tau? Kenapa semua orang selalu merahasiakannya padaku?" Tanya Naruto nyaris berteriak frustasi. Suaranya sudah mulai terdengar serak. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Pertanyaan Naruto tadi berhasil mengambil perhatian para pengunjung lain. Mereka menatap kedua orang itu dengan heran. Bahkan mereka mulai berpikir jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Kyuubi menarik tubuh Naruto lalu mendekapnya erat. "Tenanglah Naruto! Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat kau sedang seperti ini."

Naruto membalas pelukan Kyuubi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kakaknya yang selalu terasa nyaman sejak ia masih kecil. Tak peduli jika kemeja yang kakaknya kenakan akan basah oleh air matanya. "Berjanji padaku untuk menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang aku tidak tau." Gumam Naruto.

"Iya, Aku janji!"

Perlahan tangisan Naruto mulai mereda. "Nii-san, kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tanyanya sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Aku sudah menemukan apartment yang cocok. Jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Kyuubi sembari menyeringai tipis.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kebiasaanya jika sedang kesal pada kakaknya saat kecil. "Aku hanya bertanya bukan mengkhawatirkanmu." Balasnya. "Nii-san, antarkan aku pulang!" Pinta Naruto.

"Pulang saja sendiri!" Jawab Kyuubi, pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya yang sudah tinggal sedikit lalu bangkit berdiri berniat untuk membayar kopi pesanannya.

"Tapi kau yang menyuruhku kesini, jadi kau juga yang harus mengantarku pulang!" Seru Naruto. Namun Kyuubi tidak menjawabnya, yang kembali membuat Naruto kesal. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia sudah jarang bermanja-manja seperti ini dengan kakaknya. Dan ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ia akan melakukan sepuas yang ia mau. Melepas kerinduannya yang selama ini selalu ia pendam.

Kyuubi kembali beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyimpan dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Ayo!" Ajaknya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri. "Katanya kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Hm? Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sahut Kyuubi yang kemudian langsung melangkah mendahului Naruto.

"Kyu-nii, tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda." Pekik Naruto sambil tertawa riang.

.

.

.

"Naru, aku pulang dulu ya! Kalau kau butuh bantuanku segera telefon ponselku." Kyuubi tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat membuat beberapa helai rambutnya bergoyang-goyang kesana-kemari. "Hum. Aku akan memanggilmu secepatnya!" Sahut Naruto semangat.

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakkan Naruto. "Baiklah. Jaa!" Serunya sembari mengecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto lalu pergi.

Mata biru Naruto menatap kepergian kakaknya hingga punggung lebar kakaknya menghilang di belokan. Senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir Naruto, lalu berdecak. "Aku benar-benar memalukan." Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ia menutup pintu apartementnya.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya pelan. Kedua matanya menyapu ke setiap sudut ruangan apartementnya yang nampak acak-acakkan. Ini semua karena Kyuubi yang selalu menggodanya hingga ia melempar sebuah bantal tepat ke wajah Kyuubi, merasa tidak terima Kyuubi pun membalas perlakuan dirinya dan akhirnya terjadilah perang bantal.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan begadang." Gumam Naruto, memandang miris pada ruang tamunya yang bagaikan kapal pecah itu. Dengan rasa malas, ia pun merapihkan ruangan itu. Tentu saja karena terpaksa. Memangnya sejak kapan ia suka merapihkan rumahnya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena malu pada kakaknya mungkin ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

Setelah mengambil beberapa alat pembersih dari dapurnya, ia mulai merapihkan ruangan itu satu persatu. Mulai dari membersihkan sampah-sampah hingga merapihkan bantal-bantal yang terlempar jauh ke lantai.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, hendak membersihkan kolong sofa nya. "Hee!" Naruto berteriak jijik saat seekor kecoak keluar dari bawah sofanya lalu kabur entah kemana. "Ck, menjijikan!" Gerutunya lalu kembali meneruskan acara bersih-bersihnya. Menyapu debu yang menumpuk di kolong sofa. Bahkan ada beberapa sampah bekas ramen cup yang tertinggal di sana. "Sial, ternyata aku ini jorok sekali."

Saat ia akan mengambil sampah bekas ramen itu tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. Ia pun menarik keluar benda tersebut. "Kalung?" Gumam Naruto sembari menatap sebuah kalung dengan sesuatu seperti kristal berwarna biru yang menggantung di talinya. "Kalung siapa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil terus menatap kalung tersebut. "Seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?" Ia memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan di dagunya.

Deg! Deg!

'_Tou-chan, ini kalung apa?'_

'_Ah, ini pemberian Fugaku-jisan untukku. Apa kau ingin memilikinya Naru-chan?'_

'_Tidak usah Tou-chan. Itu kan untuk Tou-chan bukan untukku.'_

"Agh!" Pekik Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat rambut pirangnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing saat sebuah ingatan muncul di kepalanya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang di telinganya. Suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Ya, itu suara Tou-san nya. Suara tou-sannya yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Tapi mengapa rasanya sakit sekali di bagian kepala saat mengingat hal itu.

'_Tou-chan! Hiks.. jangan tinggalkan.. hiks.. Naru!'_

'_Simpanlah kalung ini Naru! Anggap saja kalung ini sebagai hadiah Tou-chan untuk ulang tahunmu nanti!'_

'_Tou-chan, hiks.. kenapa Tou-chan tidur? Tou-chan bangun!'_

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto ambruk. Entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa sakit di seluruh bagian kepalanya. Tak peduli pada kalung biru itu yang sudah terjatuh entah kemana. "Sakit!" Teriak Naruto sebelum matanya terpejam pingsan.

* * *

Pagi kembali menyapa kota kecil tersebut. Matahari tampak bersinar terang, menyinari apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Kegiatan manusia yang tertunda karena malam kini telah di lanjutkan kembali. Kendaraan berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Dengan seragam lengkap dan rapih mereka memulai hari mereka, walau ada beberapa yang lebih memilih untuk tetap tidur di kamarnya.

Sama halnya dengan wanita satu ini. Rambut pirang panjang yang ia kuncir dua ke bawah itu tampak berayun-ayun seiring dengan langkahnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang selalu tampak rapih.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi yang di sediakan khusus untuknya. Seperti biasa, secangkir kopi hangat selalu hadir di atas mejanya setiap pagi. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kopi yang membuatnya sedikit tenang lalu menyesapnya pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tengah berjalan mendekati mejanya. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade lalu kembali menegakkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Shizune?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia sudah kembali." Jawab Shizune singkat. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius. "Dan sekarang ia tinggal di dekat apartement Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Bibir merah tipis itu menyeringai. "Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar Shizune." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!" Sahut Shizune sebelum membungkuk kembali dan pergi dari ruangan atasannya.

Seringaian itu belum juga pudar dari bibir Tsunade, malah semakin melebar. "Aku tidak percaya akan melawan cucuku sendiri." Gumamnya.

* * *

"Cih, kenapa ia tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Gerutu pemuda berambut oranye sambil menatap kesal ponselnya dengan mata merah tajamnya. "Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempatnya."Gumamnya. Ia lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pergi keluar.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna hitam miliknya. Membuka kuncinya lalu masuk. "Ck, kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini." Umpatnya kesal. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Karena memang jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Setelah mengunci mobilnya rapat-rapat, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung bertingkat di hadapannya.

Ia masuk ke dalam lift, bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya datar. Saat ia akan menekan tombol dengan angka 5 pemuda berambut merah itu telah menekannya terlebih dahulu, membuat Kyuubi mendengus pelan.

Bunyi khas lift terdengar. Ia dan pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari lift dan melangkah bersamaan. Jika di perhatikan mereka tampak seperti sedang balapan. Di lihat dari seberapa cepat mereka berjalan dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berhenti tepat di pintu yang sama. Pintu bernomor 213.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Kyuubi sekilas. "Kau mengenal Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan namun tetap dapat terlihat oleh si pemuda berambut merah. "Aku kakaknya." Jawab Kyuubi dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. Merasa bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku kesini untuk menjemput Naruto. Kami akan pergi ke kampus bersama-sama." Ucapnya sembari mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya. Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan mengantar ataupun menjemputnya." Sahut Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

Gaara, nama pemuda merah itu mendengus sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto namun tak mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Biasanya Naruto akan menyahut ketukannya atau langsung membuka pintu nya. Namun kali ini sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Terdengar langkah kaki yang akan mendekat pun tak terdengar.

Kyuubi kembali menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantung celananya. Dengan penuh rasa kemenangan ia memamerkan kunci tersebut di hadapan wajah Gaara yang hanya menatap kunci itu datar. Ia berdecak saat melihat reaksi Gaara.

Dengan malas, ia memasukkan kunci itu lalu memutarnya ke arah kanan. "Tidak di kunci?" Gumam Kyuubi sembari menatap heran pintu di depannya. "Anak itu benar-benar ceroboh! Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia tidak mengunci pintu." Gerutu Kyuubi. Ia lalu membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang sudah setengah rapih dengan sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah tergeletak di atas lantai sambil memejamkan matanya. "Naruto!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Balasan Review:

RepublikP: Yosh! Makasih untuk semangatnya!

Guest: Sepertinya tidak ada pairnya tapi author gak janji, gomen! Sekali lagi gomen!

Aisanoyuri: Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apa sudah lebih panjang? Kalau tentang Namikaze vs Uchiha mungkin akan ketahuan di chap selanjutnya

Annonymous: Hehe gomen untuk kesalahannya, sudah author pebaiki kok

trisna: Ah, arigatou Trisna-san! Ini udah di lanjutin

yuichi: Ini udah author lanjutin, arigatou masih mau membaca

akbar123: Gomen, author gak tau kalau untuk perempuan itu imouto. Tapi makasih karena sudah mengoreksi

LNaruSasu: Iya disini Naruto cewek.. Maafkan author untuk kesalahannya, ne! Semoga L-san tidak kapok membaca fic author

Guest: Kalau menurut author sih lebih dari segitiga.. hehe =)) ini chap selanjutnya

ghk: Iya memang benar imouto.. Author gak tau.. hiks.. gomen

hanazawa kay: Arigatou untuk pujiannya! Mungkin anak-anak itu belum kapok karena hukumannya masih belum parah.. hehe

titan-miauw: Sebenernya author masih belum mengerti-_- maafkan author yang terlalu lemot ini! Oh ya Arigatou karena masih mau membaca

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini Minna? Apa ada yang perlu di koreksi lagi? Mohon bantuannya ya Minna! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Summary: 'Naruto di paksa neneknya, Tsunade untuk bekerja menjadi guru di sekolahnya menggantikan Anko-sensei yang baru saja menikah. Akhirnya, karena terpaksa naruto menuruti apa kata neneknya. Dan sialnya di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia harus bertemu dengan seorang pemuda sombong nan arogant yang suka mengatur-atur. Bagaimanakah nasib naruto selanjutnya?'

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan dua buah bola mata yang berwarna lavender itu tampak sangat gelisah. Sejak pagi tadi, ia duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya, di temani oleh salah satu sahabat terdekatnya. Gadis itu terus menatap ponselnya hingga pemuda di sebelahnya membuka suara.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau yakin Naru-chan akan kesini?" Tanyanya. Gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu menoleh dengan pandangan heran seakan mengatakan 'Apa maksudmu?'. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya pelan. "Entahlah, kau tau kan kalau Naru-chan itu tidak pernah seterlambat ini."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ponselnya. "Mungkin ia telat seperti kemarin sore." Jawab Hinata berusaha tenang walau hati bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya barusan. "Lagipula kalau ia tidak masuk, ia pasti akan mengabariku terlebih dahulu."

"Mungkin Naru-chan lupa mengabarimu. Aku hanya merasa kalau dia tidak akan masuk hari ini." Sahut Sai dengan senyuman khas bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan kedua alis yang nyaris bertaut bingung.

Sai mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau. Itu hanya perasaan, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu yakin kalau itu kenyataan." Jawabnya.

Hinata menghela napasnya. "Kurasa kau benar, Sai-kun. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak mengenai Naru." Keringat sebesar biji jangung meluncur dari dahi Hinata. "Tadi pagi aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya tapi hingga sekarang belum ada jawaban sama sekali."

Sai tak menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri hingga membuat Hinata menoleh padanya. "Mau ikut?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Sai-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Ia ikut bangkit dari tempatnya duduk sambil menatap Sai heran.

Sai tersenyum lebar hingga membuat kedua matanya tertutup. "Ke apartement Naruto."

* * *

Bunyi sebuah pendetektor jantung terdengar mengisi ruangan serba putih itu. Bau obat-obatan bagaikan pewangi ruangan tersebut. Bunga lily yang di letakkan di dalam sebuah vas kecil bening tampak indah menghiasi ruangan.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan balutan pakaian berwarna biru polos sedang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di tangan kanannya tersambung selang infus sementara pada mulut hingga hidungnya terdapat alat untuk membantunya bernafas. Kedua mata yang biasanya menampakkan manik berwarna biru langit cerah itu kini terpejam dengan erat. Wajahnya pun tampak pucat.

Dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut berdiri memandang gadis itu, dalam artian yang sama tentunya. Khawatir. Salah satu pemuda dengan warna oranye mewarnai rambutnya, menggenggam erat telapak tangan gadis pirang itu. Kedua mata merah tajamnya terus menatap wajah pucat adiknya. Sama sekali tak teralihkan walau hanya sedetik.

Pemuda satunya dengan sebuah tato kanji berwarna merah di dahinya menghela napas, berat. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter?" Tanyanya setelah berdehem pelan. Matanya memandang datar pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Kyuubi hanya diam. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, bagaikan sebuah patung. Hening. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu sungguh hening jika tidak ada suara pendetektor untuk jantung. Hanya satu hal yang tengah memenuhi otaknya saat ini, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Gaara barusan. Kekhawatirannya akan Naruto. Perkataan dokter beberapa waktu lalulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

**Flasback**

Pintu dengan warna biru pucat itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria dengan balutan jas putih seorang dokter, di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian seorang suster dengan raut cemas di wajahnya saat menatap Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Salah satu dari kalian harus ikut denganku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Seru sang dokter sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata bulatnya yang sedikit menurun. "Jika itu keluarganya akan lebih baik." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kyuubi mengangguk kecil kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengikuti kemana arah sang dokter akan pergi.

"Bisakah aku masuk untuk menemuinya?" Tanya Gaara sopan yang di jawab dengan anggukan sang suster. "Arigatou!"

.

.

.

"Apa sebelumnya gadis itu pernah lupa ingatan?" Tanya sang dokter berambut abu-abu setelah mereka sampai di ruangannya. Kyuubi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hal itu adalah salah satu pengaruh dari ketidak sadaran Naruto saat ini."

Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Kabuto, nama dokter itu menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya sesuatu hal membuatnya mengingat akan masa lalu yang telah ia lupakan. Otaknya bekerja sangat cepat saat itu, memaksa untuk mengingat segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Jika hal itu terus dilakukan mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini." Jelas Kabuto. "Saranku, jangan memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Lebih baik dilakukan secara perlahan agar tidak merusak kerja otaknya."

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. Wajahnya masih memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat ketara walau telah ia tutupi dengan raut wajah datarnya. "Arigatou." Ujarnya seraya membungkuk sekali lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan adiknya.

**End Flasback**

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Gaara lagi setengah berteriak. Ia sudah bertanya berkali-kali pada Kyuubi namun pemuda itu hanya diam tak menjawab bergerak sedikitpun saja tidak ia lakukan. Bagaikan robot yang kehabisan energinya.

Sadar dari dunia lamunannya, Kyuubi melirik Gaara sekilas lalu menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Naruto itu sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi aku perlu tau apa yang terjadi padanya." Sahut Gaara tak mau kalah namun ucapannya tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Kyuubi yang kembali ke dalam dunia lamunannya. Gaara mendecih lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang di tempati Naruto.

Pandangan Kyuubi melembut kala ia menatap wajah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia mengusap pelan dahi Naruto sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

.

.

"Cepatlah sadar, Naru."

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan kecil terdengar hingga ke dalam ruangan yang berada di balik pintu saat Sai mengetuknya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu coklat yang mereka ketuk namun tak seorangpun membukanya, membuat Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Sai semakin cemas.

Tok Tok To-

"Sudahlah Sai-kun." Seru Hinata pelan. Ia menghela napasnya kembali. Sudah tak terhitung seberapa banyak ia menghela napasnya sejak pagi tadi. "Kurasa Naru tidak ada di dalam apartementnya." Ucap Hinata. "Mungkin dia sudah berangkat ke kampus."

Sai melirik Hinata yang tampak sangat khawatir itu. "Bagaimana dengan pesan yang kau kirim, Hinata-chan? Apa sudah di balas oleh Naru-chan?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana jika kau mencoba menelfonnya sekali lagi? Mungkin saja kali ini akan di jawab oleh Naru-chan." Usulnya.

Mendengar usulan Sai, Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam tas kecilnya, menekan-nekan tombol pada ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

Sambungan pertama terdengar, namun masih belum ada yang menjawab hingga terdengar suara operator yang mengatakan jika orang yang di telfon Hinata sedang sibuk. Hinata mendesah pasrah. "Hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada yang menjawab, Sai-kun. Bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya hampir putus asa kalau saja Sai tidak menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Sekali lagi. Kalau yang terakhir kali ini tidak di angkat, lebih baik kita kembali ke Kampus." Serunya sembari tersenyum.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengikuti perintah Sai. Ia menekan-nekan kembali angka-angka pada layar ponselnya dengan cepat lalu mendekatkan poselnya pada telinganya.

Sama halnya seperti tadi, sambungan pertama hingga sambungan ketiga sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab. Hinata kembali mendesah pasrah. "Tidak ada yang menja-"

'Hm?'

Mata Hinata membulat. Wajahnya seketika itu juga langsung berubah cerah. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Moshi-moshi, Naru-chan!"

* * *

Kyuubi masih setia memandang wajah Naruto. Belum ada tanda-tanda jika gadis itu akan sadar, membuat Kyuubi lagi-lagi menghela napasnya kembali. Suara ponsel Naruto berdering untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Merasa jengah dengan suara berisik ponsel Naruto yang terus berbunyi, akhirnya Kyuubi mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Menatap layar ponsel Naruto sejenak, lalu menekan tombol hijau. "Hm?"

'Moshi-moshi, Naru-chan!'

Kyuubi berjengit, ia menjauhkan ponsel Naruto dari telinganya. "Sial! Telingaku bisa rusak." Umpatnya sembari memukul pelan telinga kanannya.

'Naru? Apa kau masih disana?'

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendengus, lalu kembali mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya. "Hm."

'Eh? Kau bukan Naru-chan ya?' Suara orang di sebrang sana mulai mengecil lalu samar-samar terdengar seseorang berbicara padanya. 'Bisa bicara dengan Naru? Aku sahabatnya.' Kembali, suara itu membesar.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto sekilas. "Dia sedang tidak dapat di ganggu." Jawabnya singkat dan langsung menekan tombol merah pada layar, menonaktifkan ponsel Naruto lalu meletakannya ke meja samping ranjang yang Naruto tempati. Ia menghela napas pendek lalu mengambil ponselnya sendiri dari dalam saku celana.

"Bisakah kau kemari? Temani Naruto sebentar. Aku ingin mencari makan dulu." Perintahnya pada orang yang sedang ia telefon.

'Baik. Kyuubi-sama!'

* * *

Brak!

"Tsunade-sama!" Seorang Wanita berambut hitam pendek masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya tampak pucat antara takut dan khawatir.

Tsunade mendelik tajam pada asistennya. "Kau bisa mengetuk pintuku dulu kalau kau masih punya tangan." Ucapnya datar namun matanya memancarkan kekesalan yang sangat ketara.

Sambil mengatur napasnya yang belum stabil, Shizune menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade dengan pelan. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto!" Pekik Shizune.

"Katakan! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Shizune meneguk ludahnya, takut dengan tatapan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba menjadi terlihat seperti tatapan seekor singa yang telah menemukan mangsanya. "Na-naruto di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tidak tau detailnya tapi anak buahku mengatakan kalau dia pingsan saat Kyuubi dan pemuda lain menjemputnya." Jawab Shizune. Kepalanya menunduk, tak mau menatap langsung wajah Tsunade yang pasti menakutkan dan siap mengamuk.

Brak! Bruk!

Lihat kan!

"Baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Uchiha sialan itu! Tapi sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan kesialan!" Lagi-lagi Tsunade menggebrak mejanya. Kertas-kertas yang telah tersusun rapih berhamburan di atas lantai. "Pasti ini semua karena si Uchiha sialan itu!

"Tapi Tsunade-sama. Anak buahku mengatakan jika semua ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Uchi-" Tubuh Shizune menegang kala melihat tatapan tajam Tsunade. "-Baik Tsunade-sama." Kepala Shizune kembali menunduk. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Keluar!" Perintah Tsunade.

Shizune mengangguk pelan, membungkuk hormat lalu pergi keluar ruangan Tsunade.

"Sial! Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan juga keluargamu!"

* * *

Jemari-jemari lentik berwarna tan itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak walau masih sedikit kaku. Kedua bola mata yang tertutupi oleh kelopak mata berhias bulu mata lentik mulai bergerak-gerak. Tak lama setelah itu manik Saphire yang indah mulai nampak. Matanya menatap ke atas sebelum menatap pria berambut silver dengan masker menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk bangun namun rasa sakit kembali menghujami kepalanya. "Kau belum boleh bangun, Naruto." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu guru di tempatnya bekerja, Kakashi. Tangan kirinya terangkat lalu menyingkirkan alat untuk membantunya bernafas dari mulutnya. "K-kenapa aku berada disini, Kakashi?" Tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar serak. Sudah berjam-jam ia tidak menelan cairan bening yang dapat menyegarkan kerongkongannya.

Kakashi menutup bukunya lalu mengambil segelas air putih yang di letakkan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Naruto dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou!" Gumam Naruto dan langsung menegak habis air putih tersebut.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk sambil meletakkan gelas kosong itu ketempatnya kembali. "Sepertinya iya."

"Sepertinya? Apa itu berarti kau masih merasa sakit?"

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Sedikit. Di bagian kepala." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku sudah ingat. Tapi apa kau yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Naruto. Kedua alisnya nyaris menyatu. Ia mulai berpikir jika Kakashi adalah seorang penguntit yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana hingga ia mengetahui letak apartementnya.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan. Aku disini hanya menjengukmu."

"Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Aku."

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu melirik ke asal suara. "Kyu-nii." Gumam Naruto. "Apa yang dokter katakan?"

Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan, menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di dekat ranjang Naruto. "Tidak ada. Kau hanya butuh istirahat." Jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

"Aku tidak percaya. Katakan yang sebenarnya Kyu-nii!" Pinta Naruto sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi kakaknya itu merahasiakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Memang dokter mengatakan kalau kau butuh istirahat." Balas Kyuubi.

"Bukan itu yang ku tanyakan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku." Sahut Naruto semakin kesal pada Kyuubi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, Kyu-nii?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Lagipula disini sudah ada kakakmu yang akan menjagamu. Jaa!" Ucap Kakashi yang merasa bosan karena semenjak kedatangan Kyuubi ia seperti tidak di anggap keberadaannya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Jaa!" Sahutnya pelan.

"Istirahatlah! Kau membutuhkan itu!" Seru Kyuubi.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak butuh sekarang. Yang kubutuhkan adalah penjelasan darimu!"

Kyuubi mendecih. "Istirahatlah Naruto!" Bentak Kyuubi. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti tadi lagi! Jadi ikutilah perintahku."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi tak percaya. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuubi membentaknya. Apa ia salah menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Bukankah itu hal wajar? "Kau.. bukan kakakku!" Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan di setiap katanya lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela napasnya. 'Gomen, Naru.' Batinnya sambil menatap punggung Naruto.

Hening.

Ruangan itu kembali hening setelah terjadinya perdebatan kecil antara adik dan kakak. Namun suara ponsel Kyuubi yang berdering kembali mengisi ruangan. Dengan malas pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya. "Ada apa?"

'Kyuubi-sama, Tsunade-sama sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.'

"Ck, baiklah." Jawab Kyuubi lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku pergi dulu sebentar, Naru! Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ia mengecup pelan rambut pirang Naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik juga, nii-san."

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu biru itu pun terbuka menampakkan dua orang wanita dengan warna rambut berbeda. Mereka berdua masuk setelah wanita satunya menutup pintu biru itu kembali.

Sang penghuni ruangan menoleh pada kedua wanita itu. Seakan tidak peduli ia memalingkan wajahnya pada televisi kembali sambil terus menekan-nekan tombol remote yang ada di genggamannya, mencari acara tv yang bagus pikirnya.

"Kalau tidak ada acara yang seru, lebih baik tv itu kau matikan." Saran Tsunade, salah satu dari dua orang wanita yang baru saja masuk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Naruto ketus. Ia pun mematikan tv Plasma yang menempel di dinding itu lalu melempar remotenya asal.

Duk!

"Itaii! Apa yang kau lakukan, baa-chan?" Protes Naruto sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Tsunade.

"Aku nenekmu, Baka! Aku berhak tau kabarmu." Sahut Tsunade sama sekali tak mengindahkan protesan kesakitan Naruto.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada wanita berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di sebelah neneknya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Naruto. "Shizune-sensei? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku disini ingin menjengukmu juga Naruto-sensei." Ramah Shizune. Senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Tsunade membuka suaranya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi K-" Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya. Hampir saja tadi ia akan menyebutkan nama kakaknya. Bisa habis kakaknya itu kalau ketahuan kembali ke Konoha. "Dokter hanya mengatakan kalau aku membutuhkan istirahat. Mungkin aku kurang istirahat jadinya pingsan."

Alis sebelah kiri Tsunade terangkat, seringaian tipis muncul dibibirnya. 'Hampir keceplosan, huh?' Pikirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu yang kau butuhkan adalah istirahat dan jauhi Uchiha itu. Karena dia juga termasuk ke dalam faktor kesialanmu."

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha, baa-chan." Kilah Naruto. "Aku bahkan tidak mendekatinya."

"Pasti ada. Baru saja kemarin kau bertemu dengannya dan sekarang kau sudah kena kesialannya." Balas Tsunade.

"Kalau baa-chan tidak ingin aku mendekati Uchiha itu, kenapa baa-chan menerima si Uchiha itu untuk sekolah di Konoha High School?" Tanya Naruto berteriak. "Dan kenapa baa-chan masih tetap menyuruhku untuk bekerja di sana?"

"Karena aku sudah memiliki kontrak dengan keluarga Uchiha. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang kedua, itu karena baa-chan tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu." Jawab Tsunade cepat bahkan tampaknya ia tak berpikir dahulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kontrak? Kontrak apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan bertanya." Gumam Tsunade. "Kau tidak perlu tau akan hal ini. Cukup aku dan kakakmu yang tau."

"Kau benar-benar tidak adil, baa-chan! Kenapa segala sesuatu yang aku tidak tau Kyu-nii mengetahuinya? Sementara kau dan Kyu-nii selalu merahasiakan semuanya dariku. Aku ini juga termasuk keluarga Namikaze, baa-chan! Aku berhak tau apa yang seharusnya aku tau! Dan sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga kita dan Uchiha?" Naruto mulai berteriak frustasi. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal kuat hingga membuat buku jarinya memutih. "Aku ingin mengetahuinya, baa-chan." Suara Naruto mengecil, sadar jika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Istirahat Naruto, dengan begitu kepalamu tidak lagi panas seperti ini!" Seru Tsunade tampak terdengar seperti Kyuubi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalian berdua sama saja! Aku benci kalian!"

.

.

.

Kyuubi menghela napasnya, pelan. Ini benar-benar terasa berat. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto pingsan seperti tadi pagi lagi karena masa lalu namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin di benci oleh Naruto. Mata merahnya terpejam erat. Ia lelah menyembunyikan semua ini pada Naruto. Lebih baik ia yang memberitau daripada orang lain yang memberitau duluan.

Ia memijat keningnya pelan. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berdiri sambil mendengarkan perdebatan Naruto dan Tsunade di balik pintu. Gadis itu telah membencinya, berbicara dengan lantang di depan Tsunade. Apa masih ada kesempatan untuknya meminta maaf pada Naruto?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Balasa Review:

Dragon warior: Hehe Arigatou! Duh author jadi malu nih *Blush

hanazawa kay: Udah di lanjut nih.. Apa ya? Kasih tau gak ya rahasianya? Hehe.. next chap mungkin akan kebongkar

.777: Haha iya.. Arigatou mau baca fic ku!

Luca Marvell: Ah, arigatou banget nih! Nanti akan ketahuan kok di chapter depan

minyak tanah: Yosh, ini sudah di lanjutkan!

Aisanoyuri: Hehe, itu masih rahasia.. Tenang aja nanti juga di kasih tau di chap depan

Guest: Ah, masa sih? Tapi arigatou ya mau baca ceritaku!

Lefyya: Ini udah di lanjutin sama Author.. Pair utama emang sasufemnaru, tapi akan author usahain biar gak ada pair sasuhina nya

Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester: Oh ya? Arigatou deh kalau gitu! Author belum pernah baca cerita Quiiny-senpai, nanti akan author baca deh!

yuichi: Bisa di bilang iya sih.. Sudah author lanjutkan!

Axa Alisson Ganger: Ini udah di lanjutin! Arigatou, ne!

-chan: Ah, arigatou dan gomen author gak tau.. Tapi karena udah terlanjur, ya sudahlah

chireichi: Ahaha.. Ini udah di lanjutin!

Yamashita Runa: Iya, makanya baca terus ya fic ku *maksa Arigatou!

Reviewnya ya minna!


	6. Chapter 6

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Romance and Drama

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Kyuubi: 24

Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

* * *

Suara bising café tampak sama sekali tidak menganggu aura yang di keluarkan oleh kedua orang berbeda gender itu. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam seakan-akan hanya dengan tatapan saja ia akan menusuk lawannya. Namun mereka tetap mempertahankan raut tenang di wajah mereka. Tak ada yang berani mendekati meja yang mereka tempati. Aura yang mereka keluarkan amat terasa menyeramkan hingga dalam jarak 2 meter saja bulu kuduk para pengunjung sudah meremang.

"A-ah, permisi! T-tuan dan Nyonya ingin me-memesan apa?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan café, gugup. Kedua tangannya yang bersiap menulis pesanan kedua orang itu tampak gemetaran karena takut.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh. "Cukup dua cangkir kopi." Jawabnya singkat.

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk cepat kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kembali kesini Kyuubi?" Tanya wanita itu datar. Matanya hanya fokus pada pemuda berkulit putih di depannya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak usah kembali?"

Kyuubi mendengus keras. "Kukira otak pintarmu sudah dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, baa-chan." Jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "Kota ini bukan milikmu. Siapapun boleh kemari tanpa harus meminta izin padamu. Dan lagipula aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan selalu menuruti perintahmu."

"Bukan hanya karena kau bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi semenjak kau bergaul dengan Itachi kau menjadi seperti ini." Tambah Tsunade.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Itu keputusanku. Segala resiko sudah kutanggung dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Dan aku pun telah menerimanya dengan senang hati." Sahut Kyuubi. Seringaian bertengger di wajah tampannya berusaha membuat wanita di hadapannya kesal.

**Flashback**

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya saat seseorang keluar dari ruangan dimana tempat Naruto di rawat. Bukan karena terkejut atau takut orang itu dapat melihatnya namun ia hanya butuh merasa tenang. Pintu pun kembali tertutup. Kedua wanita yang baru saja keluar itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu lalu salah satunya melirik pada Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, huh? Menguping?" Tsunade terkekeh, menertawai cucu pertamanya.

Kedua manik berwarna merah itu kembali menampakkan keindahannya. "Ya, aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Tantang Kyuubi. Kepalanya sedikit ia dongakkan agar terlihat makin menantang Tsunade.

Tsunade mendengus. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Bahkan aku senang kau dapat mendengar pembicaraan kami." Jawabnya. "Aku senang kau di benci oleh Naruto." Lanjutnya berusaha untuk memanas-manasi Kyuubi.

"Aku pun senang kau sendiri di benci olehnya juga." Balas Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

"Shizune, kau kembalilah kesekolah duluan. Aku masih ada urusan dengan bocah ini." Serunya tegas. Shizune yang masih berdiri di belakangnya mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak pergi.

Kyuubi menyenderkan badannya pada dinding di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dada. "Apa kau sedang berniat menghasut Naruto lagi, Nenek tua?"

"Ya, setelah kau menjalankan hubungan terlarangmu dengan Uchiha itu aku sudah mulai menghasutnya untuk tidak mendekati keluarga keparat itu. Apa kau lupa?" Jawab Tsunade santai seakan hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah hal sepele. "Cinta telah membutakanmu!"

"De ja vu." Gumam Kyuubi. "Apa kau masih mengharapkanku untuk kembali padamu? Oh, sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku juga akan membuat Naruto melakukannya."

"Apa untungnya untukku jika masih mengharapkanmu, huh?" Sahut Tsunade sambil bersedekap dada. "Aku masih memiliki Naruto dan cukup dia saja."

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Disini bukan hanya kau yang ingin menghasut Naruto. Aku pun juga akan menghasutnya. Tapi-" Kyuubi memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Tapi', lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi kedalam jalan yang benar tentunya. Karena Namikaze telah di lahirkan untuk Uchiha!"

"Aku tak peduli!" Balas Tsunade. "Kita bicarakan ini di luar." Imbuhnya datar lalu segera melangkah pergi.

**End Flashback**

Tsunade terdiam. Belum ada niat untuk menjawab, hingga ia kembali membuka suara. "Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku sudah tak memperdulikanmu lagi. Bahkan jika kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu yang tak berguna itu aku pun tetap tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada Naruto. Dan dia adalah harapan terakhirku setelah kau menghancurkan harapanku padamu!"

Rahang Kyuubi mengeras namun dengan cepat kembali dengan raut datarnya. "Aku juga akan menghancurkan harapanmu yang terakhir. Naruto berhak memilih siapa orang yang ia cintai walau dia bukan salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha. Ia berhak mendekati siapa saja sesuka hatinya dan tak ada satupun orang yang berhak membatasi pergerakannya termasuk keluarganya sendiri." Mata merahnya menatap tajam Tsunade.

Tsunade terkekeh pelan. "Ah, lakukanlah jika kau bisa melakukannya. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapupun menghancurkan harapanku untuk menghancurkan Uchiha! Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan orang itu, tanpa terkecuali kau sendiri Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk dengan seringaian lebar di bibirnya. "Dengan senang hati, Nyonya Uzumaki Tsunade!" Dan ia pun pergi dari café tersebut.

.

.

.

Para pengunjung dan pelayan yang melihat adegan barusan hanya dapat terdiam. "Hm, Nyonya. B-ba-bagaimana dengan kopi yang anda pesan?" Tanya salah satu pelayan pada Tsunade.

Tsunade mendelik pada pelayan itu yang membuat gadis muda itu merinding. Ia pun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya lalu meletakkannya pada meja dengan kasar. "Ini. Buang saja kopinya." Serunya, lalu pergi.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Gadis bersurai pirang yang sebelumnya ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya itu menoleh. Menatap apa yang ia lihat dengan bingung, lalu berseru, "Masuk!" Teriaknya.

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka dengan kencang. "Naru-chan!" Pekik seorang gadis saat pintu terbuka. Gadis itu lalu berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "Aku kira kau sudah mati Naru!"

"Engg, Hinata-chan? Kau memelukku terlalu erat." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto mulai merasa pelukan Hinata mengendur. "Eh? Gomen." Ucap Hinata lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Mati? Kau mengiraku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Iya. Itu karena kau tidak mengangkat telefonku dan tak memberitaukan kami apa-apa." Jawab Hinata.

'Bagaimana bisa aku memberitau kalian, jika aku sedang pingsan?' Batin Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto pun melirik dua orang pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa kalian akan terus berdiri di sana?" Tanya Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu pun melangkah masuk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai, salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Hum. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang." Jawabnya di sertai cengiran khas yang bertengger di bibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa tau kalau aku berada di rumah sakit?"

"Gaara-senpai yang memberitau kami. Awalnya kami sedikit tak percaya padanya, namun akhirnya aku dan Sai-kun ikut kesini dengannya." Jelas Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana Gaara-senpai tau aku disini?" Tanya Naruto kembali, menatap mata hijau Gaara yang menatapnya datar. Ya, itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya.

"Aku juga ikut andil dalam menyelamatkanmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum manis. "Arigatou, Gaara-senpai! Kau membantuku lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Hm."

"Jadi, Naru-chan, kapan kau akan pulang dari sini?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto tampak sedang berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin sore ini aku sudah boleh pulang oleh dokter. Lagipula aku sudah merasa sehat kembali, sekarang." Jawab Naruto senang.

"Ne, kami tak dapat berlama-lama disini Naru. Dosen yang piket untuk hari ini adalah Asuma-sensei dan ia hanya mengijinkan kami untuk menjengukmu sebentar. Kalau tidak kau pasti tau kan akibatnya." Jelas Hinata. Raut wajahnya nampak terlihat sedih tetapi selang beberapa lama wajahnya kembali terlihat ceria. "Tapi, kami membelikan ini untukmu." Hinata memberikan sebuah boneka pada Naruto. Boneka teddy berwarna oranye dengan matanya yang berwarna biru, persis seperti Naruto.

"Kawai~" Teriak Naruto senang. Ia langsung memeluk boneka teddy itu erat-erat. "Arigatou, minna!" Ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Gaara-senpai yang memilihkannya untukmu. Tadinya, aku ingin membelikanmu, buah saja. Tapi ternyata Gaara-senpai telah membeli boneka ini." Ucap Hinata sembari melirik Gaara sekilas.

Naruto kembali menatap seniornya yang berambut merah bata itu. "Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gaara-senpai! Aku tidak tau harus membalasnya dengan-"

**Cup**

-apa." Mata Naruto membulat, kaget.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru." Ucap Gaara sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang di ruangan itu yang sama-sama terkejutnya dengan perlakuan Gaara pada Naruto.

Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Naruto menyentuh keningnya. "Apa? Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?" Gumam Naruto.

"Ah, Naru sebaiknya kita juga pergi. Kau membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk istirahat." Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum tipis lalu pergi sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang masih tampak sangat terkejut.

"Ap-Apa Gaara-senpai menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Ia menatap boneka teddy di pelukannya kemudian menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Tau apa aku soal cinta. Aku bahkan belum pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya." Gumamnya, mencoba untuk mengusir berbagai pemikiran tentang perasaan Gaara padanya. Ia lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring. Kembali berniat untuk istirahat ketika pintu kembali di ketuk.

"Siapa lagi sekarang!" Gerutu Naruto kesal. Ia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kembali. Menatap sebal pintu masuk untuk kamar rawatnya, lalu berteriak. "Apa lagi?!"

Cklek

"Tenanglah, Naruto-sensei! Ini hanya kami." Ucap salah seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua jabrik dengan kedua tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. "Kami datang kesini untuk menjenguk Naruto-sensei." Lanjutnya lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Apa tidak ada waktu lain untuk kalian menjengukku? Aku ingin beristirahat." Tanya Naruto dengan ketus.

"Kami bermaksud baik kok, sensei! Sekalian, bolos." Imbuh Ino senang.

Naruto mendengus. "Jadi ini maksud di balik kebaikan kalian? Ck, dasar anak-anak nakal!" Umpat Naruto. "Ingat, hukuman kalian belum selesai. Apalagi kalian kabur kemarin." Ancam Naruto.

Anak-anak itu sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat aura yang hampir mereka lupakan itu kembali lalu mengangguk.

"Ini, sensei! Kami membelikanmu buah-buahan! Semoga kau suka dengan buah ini." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian sembari meletakkan banyak buah-buahan ke atas meja.

Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas lalu menghela napasnya pelan. "Apa Shizune-sensei yang memberitau kalian?" Kiba mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tak pernah mengira kalau kalian akan datang untuk menjengukku walau maksud kalian sebenarnya adalah menghindari pelajaran. Tapi, Arigatou!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tenten tertawa pelan. "Tak apa sensei." Sahutnya. "Hm, kalau boleh kami tau, memangnya sensei sakit apa?" Tanyanya, mewakili setiap pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di benak temannya yang lain.

"Sensei hanya kurang istirahat saja. Tak usah menghkawatirkan sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang menghkawatirkanmu, Naruto-sensei. Kami kan hanya ingin tau. Lagipula kalau tak ada sensei itu berarti tak ada pelajaran matematika untuk ka-"

Duk

"Ittai! Neji apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Tanya Kiba atau lebih tepatnya bentak Kiba.

Neji mendengus lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Urusai, baka! Apa kau ingin hukuman kita bertambah berat?" Sahutnya kesal.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Dasar, Kiba no baka!" Tambahnya yang di sambut dengan gonggongan kecil Akamaru.

"Aku tak percaya kau membela mereka, Akamaru." Ucap Kiba berpura-pura sedih.

Naruto melirik anjing berbulu putih itu sekilas. "Kenapa kau membawa anjing kesini, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anjing kecil ini sendirian, sensei." Jawabnya dengan wajah melas yang di buat-buat.

'Apanya yang kecil?' Batin semuanya, sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan.

"Apa tak ada guru yang mengajar hari ini?" Tanya Naruto yang di jawab dengan gelengan kompak anak-anak tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkan kalian disini. Walau bagaimana pun juga saat ini masih termasuk jam pelajaran."

"Tapi, sensei! Kami sudah mendapatkan izin dari Shizune-sensei." Protes Suigetsu, merasa tak terima dirinya harus belajar di saat ia sedang bolos tak sadar jika bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasa tak terima.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Tapi kalian belum mendapatkan izin dariku, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

Cklek

Pintu kembali terbuka, sukses membuat perhatian para penghuni ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Sambil menetralkan kembali napasnya yang berderu cepat, wanita itu menyeka peluhnya. Dapat di lihat dari penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, pasti wanita itu habis berlari kencang.

"Hah.. Naruto-sensei.. Hah.. gomen!" Ucapnya sambil terus memegangi dadanya. "Anak-anak itu.. kabur!" Jari telunjuknya mengacung, mengarah pada murid-murid kelas 12-A yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Shizune. "Mereka semua kabur tanpa seizinku!" Lanjutnya setelah merasa napasnya telah kembali normal.

Naruto mendelik tajam pada seluruh anak-anak itu. "Apa benar yang di katakan Shizune-sensei barusan, minna?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat selembut mungkin. Wajahnya berubah manis bak seorang malaikat yang baru saja turun dari khayalan. Namun hal itu tak membuat murid-murid nakal itu tenang, mereka semakin ketakutan dengan perubahan wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hm, begini sensei.. Eng.. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Shizune-sensei itu benar. Tapi setidaknya kami meminta izin pada Kotetsu-san." Jawab Kiba gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang Naruto yakini tak gatal.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Ceritakan, bagaimana kalian meminta izin pada Kotetsu." Seru Naruto.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya, rasanya ia tak dapat meneruskan lagi penjelasannya.

"Tadi kami menyelinap keluar, lalu kami melihat Kotetsu-san sedang terlihat mengantuk. Akhirnya kami meminta izin padanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil olehnya. Dan disinilah kami." Jelas Suigetsu datar.

Naruto mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum.

"Oi, Kiba! Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum dia marah." Usul Neji berbisik pelan di telinga Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk setuju lalu dengan langkah pelan ia mulai melangkah keluar sebelum suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Heh? Dia cepat sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau berlari secepat itu, sensei?" Tanya Ino, terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. 'Dia bahkan telah melepaskan, selang infusnya.'

Seringaian Naruto melebar sesaat setelah pintu ruang rawatnya ia kunci. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Nyonya Yamanaka. Kalian tidak akan keluar tanpa mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dariku kan?"

.

.

.

"Ya, seperti itu! Lebih ke atas.. Nah, itu lebih baik. Hei, Kiba bersihkan dengan benar! Sakura aku ingin anggur! Memijat apa itu Ino? Lakukan dengan lebih baik! Nah, begitu baru benar." Naruto tersenyum senang. Saat ini ia tengah menghukum anak-anak murid paling nakal di sekolahnya mengajar. Namun entah mengapa menghukum anak-anak itu sangatlah mudah baginya.

Terdengar sebuah helaan berat dari salah satu muridnya.

Naruto melirik ke bawah, tepatnya kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang tengah menyikat lantai menggunakan sikat gigi. "Ada apa, Kiba? Kau tidak suka dengan hukuman yang aku berikan? Apa kau ingin aku mengganti hukumanmu?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah seringaian lebar terlukis di bibirnya.

Kiba melirik kesal senseinya lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Namun bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tengah menyikat lantai dengan menggunakan sikat gigi. Ada tiga orang lainnya yang membantu. Ino, memijat kepala Naruto. Sakura, menyuapi Naruto buah-buahan sembari mengibas-ngibas pelan sebuah kipas untuk Naruto. Suigetsu dan Neji memijat kedua kaki Naruto. Tenten memijat tangan Naruto dan untuk yang lainnya membersihkan ruangan itu beserta toiletnya.

Naruto tersenyum dengan bangganya. 'Kalau saja setiap hari aku mendapatkan perawatan seperti ini, hah.. mungkin aku akan beranggapan jika hidup itu terasa sangat nyaman.' Pikirnya sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati pijatan yang di berikan murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang!"

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

"Tapi, ingat! Bukan pulang ke rumah kalian melainkan ke sekolah! Kalau aku mendapat info jika kalian kabur lagi, siap-siaplah mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini." Ancam Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban hanya suara pintu yang tertutup dengan kencang.

"Kesal padaku, heh?" Gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. Sepertinya rasa kantuknya sudah menghilang akibat pertunjukan seru barusan. "Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Lagi-lagi pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka. Membuat Naruto menyerapahi siapapun orang yang masuk. Ini sudah berkali-kali pintu itu terbuka. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah ketenangan.

Urat kesabaran Naruto sudah nyaris putus saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Dasar bocah tak tau diri! Setidaknya kau mengetuk pintunya dulu, Teme!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda berambut raven itu pelan. Tanpa memepedulikan Naruto yang tengah mencak-mencak tak jelas, ia menarik kursi lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh Teme? Seharusnya kau ikut anak-anak itu." Tanya Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Aku tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman bodoh darimu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Panggil aku sensei!" Tuntut Naruto.

"Ini bukan sekolah, dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Walaupun ini bukan di sekolah, setidaknya kau berbicara sopanlah padaku, dasar Teme! Aku ini lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu!"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Mata Naruto membulat lalu terkekeh. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya bingung. "Aku baru tau orang ber-ego tinggi sepertimu, mau meminta bantuanku."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, dobe!" Ulang Sasuke kembali, kali ini lebih di tekankan di setiap katanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, huh? Kau tersambar petir atau apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi, masih belum percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku serius."

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau butuhkan dariku Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Dekatki, aku dengan Hinata!"

Naruto yang tadinya tampak tak peduli dengan memainkan bulu boneka oranye di tangannya, kini menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Teme? Aku tak mendengarnya." Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke menghela mapasnya pelan. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi, dobe." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hi-hinata? Hinata mana yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hinata sahabatmu. Hyuga Hinata. Aku menyukainya." Jelas Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, terkejut. "Ka-kau menyukai Hinata? Dia? Sahabatku?" Tanya Naruto kembali. Berharap pendengarannya sedang bermasalah.

"Hn, kau cemburu?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke yang jelas terdengar seperti sebuah godaan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat pergi ke café tempat dia bekerja. Dan di saat itu pula aku mulai menyukainya." Jelas Sasuke walau tak terlalu detail namun Naruto jelas terlihat mengerti. "Jadi?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tunggu dulu, aku tak bisa begitu saja mendekatkanmu dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Itu akan membuatnya bingung. Beri aku waktu untuk berbicara padanya." Pinta Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit berdiri berniat pergi meninggalkan Naruto sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Arigatou, dobe!" Ucapnya.

Deg!

Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas saat melihat senyuman langka Sasuke. Ia lalu menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Apa yang terjadi pada wajahku? Apa aku demam?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Hm, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Hati-hati dijalan, Tachi!" Ucapan barusan adalah sebuah penutup untuk percakapan di telfon pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu kemudian melihat jam yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. "Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Sudah jam 5 sore rupanya." Gumamnya pelan lalu menarik napas dalam. "Itu berarti Naruto sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang." Ucapnya di sertai helaan napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah menutup kopernya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyuubi. Lalu mengangkat kopernya dan menariknya.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya." Ucap Kyuubi, lalu menggantikan Naruto untuk membawa koper hitam kecil di belakangnya yang tengah ia tarik. "Apa kau yakin kau sudah merasa baikan Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi untuk yang keempat kalinya hari ini.

"Kau sudah bertanya berulang-ulang Kyu-nii dan aku pun sudah menjawabnya berulang kali." Jawab Naruto tampak kesal.

"Yare-yare, aku kan hanya bertanya. Aku takut kau hanya memaksakan dirimu saja, Naru." Sahut Kyuubi sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kau marah padaku?"

Naruto melirik Kyuubi sekilas, lalu kembali menatap kedepan. "Untuk apa?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak memberitaumu tentang apa yang di katakan oleh dokter." Jawab Kyuubi setelah menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku sedang meyakinkannya Naruto." Lagi-lagi Kyuubi menjawab setelah menghela napasnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Jadi ceritakan, atau aku akan pulang sendiri." Ancamnya pada Kyuubi.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak pingsan lagi. Kalau kau merasa pusing, katakan padaku maka aku akan menghentikan penjelasan." Perintah Kyuubi dan di jawab dengan anggukan Naruto sebagai tanda mengerti. "Aku akan menceritakannya di mobil."

Mereka berdua pun melangkah dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di hadapan mobil Kyuubi.

Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil sementara Kyuubi meletakkan koper Naruto kedalam bagasi mobil lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi pengemudi. Setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia mulai melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, Kyu-nii! Kita baru membicarakannya beberapa menit yang lalu." Ucap Naruto kesal, setengah berteriak tepat di depan telinga Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. "Diamlah dulu dan duduklah dengan tenang!" Seru Kyuubi sedikit membentar karena teriakan Naruto. "Kau pernah mengalami lupa ingatan, Naru." Mulai Kyuubi yang di sambut dengan tatapan bingung Naruto.

"Lupa ingatan? Kapan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu aku untuk menyelesaikannya Naruto, jangan memotong penjelasanku." Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Dulu, kurang lebih 14 tahun yang lalu.. Kau mengalami kecelakaan.."

**Flasback**

Pagi cerah menyambut hangat kota kecil yang nampak ramai itu. Udara sejuknya terus berhembus membuat yang merasakannya merasa nyaman di buatnya. Sang mentari bersinar terang dengan beberapa kapas putih berterbangan tertiup angin menemaninya. Suara kicauan merdu burung bagaikan musik yang melantun setiap paginya. Mereka hinggap di beberapa pohon untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga baru. Seperti salah satu pohon Sakura satu ini.

"Tou-chan, apa tou-chan punya cita-cita?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil imut dengan tiga goresan tipis di setiap pipi tembamnya. Rambut pirang panjang yang ia biarakan tergerai menghiasi kepalanya.

Pria yang tengah memangku gadis kecil itu menoleh pada putri bungsunya. "Hm? Dulu tou-chan memiliki cita-cita. Tapi sekarang sudah terkabulkan."

"Memangnya cita-cita tou-chan apa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Tou-chan dulu pernah bercita-cita untuk memiliki sebuah anak yang sangat imut sepertimu. Tapi sekarang tou-chan sudah memilikinya dan dia sedang berada di pangkuan tou-chan." Jawab Minato, nama pria berambut pirang itu sambil mengelitiki perut putrinya.

Naruto tertawa keras. "Ahaha.. Tou-chan geli! Hahaha!" Suara tawa gadis itu terdengar hingga hampir keseluruh taman. Air matanya menggenang di bawah mata karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Minato menghentikan gelitikannya pada perut Naruto lalu menatapnya. "Lalu, apa Naru-chan punya cita-cita?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto mengangguk cepat sembari mengusap air matanya yang nyaris terjatuh. "Hum, Naru ingin menjadi seperti burung itu. Bisa terbang bebas di angkasa." Telunjuk mungil Naruto mengacung ke atas, menunjuk seekor burung yang baru saja terbang dari pohon sakura.

Minato menatap kemana arah pandangan Naruto. "Ah, Naru-chan mau terbang? Tou-chan bisa kok mengabulkan permintaan Naru."

"Mau tou-chan!" Seru Naruto riang.

"Kalau begitu, ini dia!" Minato langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto lalu menggendongnya dengan posisi Naruto yang sedang tengkurap, lalu mengayunkan tangannya maju dan mundur. "Sekarang Naru-chan bisa terbang kan?"

"Wii!" Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat. Membayangkan jika sekarang ia adalah seorang super-girl. "Lihat tou-chan! Naru terbang!" Teriak Naruto gembira. Tawa bahagia mengisi taman yang sepi itu.

Perlahan Minato mulai menghentikan ayunan tangannya, lalu menurunkan Naruto dengan pelan. "Kyuubi-chan? Ada apa?"

Mendengar nama kakaknya, Naruto menoleh kearah Minato menatap dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun sedang melangkah terpincang-pincang ke arahnya dan Minato. "Nii-chan!" Seru Naruto gembira sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berharap Kyuubi akan menggendongnya karena memang itu adalah kebiasaan Kyuubi.

"Gomen, Naru-chan. Nii-chan tak bisa menggendongmu sekarang. Kaki nii-chan sedang sakit." Jawab Kyuubi sedikit menyesal saat melihat wajah cemberut adiknya. "Tapi nii-chan janji, setelah kaki nii-chan tidak sakit lagi, nii-chan akan menggendongmu sepuasnya."

"Hum." Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai berlari-lari kembali di atas lantai hijau berumput itu.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu itu Kyuubi-chan?" Tanya Minato sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tampak memberengut. "Jangan memanggilku dengan suffix-chan Tou-chan. Aku sudah besar!" Protesnya. "Tadi aku jatuh dari sepedah, akhirnya kakiku menjadi seperti ini." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, kyu. Tou-chan akan memanggil kaa-chan untuk mengobati lukamu. Jaga Naru-chan." Serunya lalu melangkah untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Bruk!

"Ittai!" Pekik Naruto.

Kyuubi menoleh pada Naruto lalu segera melangkah cepat menghampiri Naruto. "Naru! Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuubi. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir apalagi saat melihat kedua mata bermanik shappire milik Naruto mulai berair. Dengan cepat ia menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya lalu mengusap-usap punggung mungil Naruto, menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Sakit, nii-chan." Keluhnya sambil memeluk erat leher Kyuubi.

"Naru!"

Naruto menoleh keasal suara memanggilnya. Matanya yang nampak sembab dan memerah ia usap. "Kaa-chan!" Gumamnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti yang ia lakukan saat Kyuubi baru saja pulang.

Dengan segera Kushina mengangkat Naruto ke dalam gendongannya. "Ada apa dengan Naru, Kyuubi-kun?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tadi dia jatuh, kaa-chan. Dan tampaknya lututnya terluka." Jelas Kyuubi yang tak kalah khawatir dengan Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan lututmu itu, Kyuubi-kun? Apa kau juga terluka?"

"Hm. Tadi aku jatuh dari sepedah, tapi ini sama sekali tak terasa sakit kok." Jawabnya.

Kushina menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan menariknya pelan. "Ayo masuk! Kaa-chan akan memberikan obat anti septik pada kalian." Serunya.

.

.

.

"Sshh.." Kyuubi mendesis. Matanya terpejam erat menahan rasa sakit saat kapas putih yang telah di celupkan kedalam obat anti septik menyentuh luka pada lututnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai Kyuubi-kun!" Seru Kushina sembari menutup luka Kyuubi dengan menggunakan kapas lainnya. "Sekarang giliranmu Naru-chan." Ucapnya sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah berada di pangkuan Minato.

Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Minato. Tangisannya sudang mulai reda, namun terkadang masih terdengar ringisan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan! Ini tidak akan sakit." Pinta Kushina lembut. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Naruto, lalu mengusap rambut pirang anaknya dengan lembut.

Minato tersenyum saat melihat kelembutan pada wajah Kushina namun di saat yang bersamaan matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan mendalam.

"Naru-chan, kau tau tadi nii-chan tidak merasakan sakit saat Kaa-chan yang mengobati." Hibur Kyuubi. Lalu ia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mulai menampakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk mantap. "Kalau sakit, Naru-chan boleh menggigit tangan nii-chan kok."

Naruto pun mengangguk lalu berpindah kegendongan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan tahan ya!" Pinta Kushina lalu mulai menyentuhkan kapas putih itu ke atas luka Naruto.

"Ngg.." Seperti apa yang Kyuubi katakan tadi, ia meletakkan tangannya ke depan mulut Naruto dan pada saat kapas itu menyentuh luka Naruto, ia langsung menggigitnya. Darah segar mengalir pelan dari mulut Naruto. "Ah, gomen nii-chan!" Ucap Naruto saat melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sudah, tak apa Naru. Lagipula ini tak sakit kok." Jawab Kyuubi sembari tersenyum kecil.

Kushina tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan rambut Kyuubi. "Kau benar-benar anak yang baik Kyuubi-kun!" Gumamnya. "Nah, Naru-chan ayo kita mandi! Setelah itu kaa-chan akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Serunya, mengajak Naruto.

Naruto masih menatap tangan Kyuubi, menyesal. Ia lalu memeluk erat Kyuubi. "Arigatou, nii-chan! Aku sayang nii-chan!" Ucapnya sebelum pergi mandi dengan Kushina.

"Tak ingin mengobati luka gigitan Naru?" Tanya Minato.

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Biarkan ini menjadi kenang-kenangan Naru untukku." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Setidaknya bersihkanlah dulu darahnya, Kyuubi-chan!" Saran Minato sekaligus menggoda anak sulungnya.

"Tou-chan!"

**End flashback**

Kyuubi tersenyum di saat ia menghentikan ceritanya. Lalu melirik sebuah tanda bekas gigitan di tangannya walau sudah nampak memudar. "Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tak ingin menghapus luka ini." Ucapnya. Ia lalu melirik Naruto yang hingga sekarang tak membuka suara, hanya terdengar suara deru nafas teratur dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dia pingsan atau tertidur?" Tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menggelitik pelan pipi bergores tiga garis melintang itu hingga membuat pemiliknya menggeliat kegelian. "Tertidur rupanya, heh? Aku bercerita panjang lebar tetapi kau malah tertidur." Gumam Kyuubi. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali bercerita besok pagi. Oyasumi, Naru-chan, kaa-chan, Tou-chan! Aku akan selalu sayang pada kalian!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Balasan review:

Guest: Di chap ini udh di kasih tau sedikit kok, hehe.. Gimana yang sekarang? Udah di lanjutin nih!

Axa Alisson Ganger: Masih penasaran gk? Ini udah di lanjutin kok

minyak tanah: Aha, sudah mulai memanas.. Bagaimana dengan yang chap ini? Makin seru gak?

yuiko: Aku setuju sama yuiko-san! Kenapa kau membenci kyuubi Naru *hiks*#plakDrama ne, ini udah lanjut!

Dragon warior: Hehe arigatou, adegan deg-degannya mungkin nanti *itujugakalauada

hanazawa kay: Di chap-chap awal ini memang cuma sedikit karena mereka belum sama-sama suka.. Tapi nanti juga ada kok!

Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester: Sip, Yoroshiku Ryn! Author suka sama cerita Ryn yang my guardian angel, di lanjutin ya ceritanya!

Luca Marvell: Mereka cuma sahabatan doang kok, lagipula author gak suka SaiNaru

.777: Gomen ya, romance nya blm keliatan disini soalnya mereka belum sama-sama suka.. Tapi nanti bakal ada kok!

Aisanoyuri: Di chap ini udah kebongkar sedikit, cuma sedikit.. sisanya chap depan

Yamashita Runa: Yosh, arigatou semangatnya! Chap depan mungkin akan kebongkar rahasianya, jadi jangan sampe gk baca.. hehe

Lefyya: *matidisantetLefyya-san tapi ternyata Naruto menyelamatkan author sebagai pahlawan kesiangan #plakApaannih-_- Ok deh arigatou reviewnya!

akbar123: Hehe arigatou! Author terharu karena banyak yg penasaran sama cerita gaje author! Sudah di lanjutkan!

flysica: Yosh, sudah lanjut dan lebih panjang ceritanya!

**Arigatou untuk yang mau review dan masih setia membaca fic author! Review lagi ya minna!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forced**

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Genre: Drama and Romance

Warning: Typo, OOC and many others

Info Umur:

Naruto: 19

Kyuubi: 24

Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya: 17

Hinata: 19

Sai: 20

100% dari pikiranku, maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita

Gomen, disini ada sedikit unsur Yaoi-nya jadi yang gak suka lebih baik jangan baca!

* * *

"Nghh.." Suara erangan kecil terdengar di dalam kamar bernuansa oranye itu. Seseorang yang menghasilkan suara tersebut menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, hingga membuat selimut berwarna oranye yang membalut tubuhnya sejak malam tampak berantakan.

Kedua matanya mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melewati sela-sela tirai yang tak penutup jendela kamarnya secara keseluruhan hingga akhirnya manik biru secerah langit tanpa awan itu mulai memancarkan sinar keindahannya. Perlahan, ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di tengah-tengah kasur. Memandang kesekeliling ruangan, tampak seperti sedang memproses apa yang ia lihat.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung "Eh? Apa aku ketiduran semalam?" Gumamnya pelan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya, acuh lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hari ini seharusnya ia pergi ke kampus, namun karena malas akhirnya tak jadi. Lagipula guru-guru disana mungkin masih memaklumkan karena Naruto baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dua langkah ia telah memasuki kamar mandi, ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Naruto menoleh. "Apa itu Kyu-nii?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia berjalan keluar mendekati pintu kayu bercat hitam yang menjadi sekat antar kamar dan lorong apartement lalu membukanya tanpa bertanya siapa. Dan..

Bruk!

Berbagai macam buku berjatuhan ke atas lantai saat Naruto membuka pintu. "Ah, gomen Naru-chan!"

"Hinata-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini di apartementku?" Pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari bibir Naruto pagi itu saat menatap Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis, lalu berjongkok untuk memunguti kembali buku-buku yang ia bawa. "Mengunjungimu." Jawabnya singkat setelah selesai memunguti seluruh buku-bukunya lalu masuk tanpa permisi seakan-akan ia menganggap itu rumahnya sendiri.

Naruto segera membantu Hinata yang tampak kesulitan membawa buku, mengikuti nalurinya. "Mengunjungiku? Kamu tidak ke kampus hari ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri sebanyak dua kali. "Ne, aku kesini untuk membantumu lagipula aku sudah diizinkan untuk libur sehari."

"Membantu apa? Aku sudah sehat, Hinata-chan. Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku sudah seperti Naru-chan yang biasanya kau panggil." Sahut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Namun Hinata kembali menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis kembali. "Bukan itu, Naru. Kemarin Asuma-sensei mengatakan jika nanti akan ada ujian mendadak. Entah besok ataupun minggu depan, yang jelas pasti ujiannya akan sangat sulit. Ya kau tau sendiri bagaimana Asuma-sensei. Maka dari itu aku ingin membantumu belajar untuk pelajaran Asuma-sensei yang kau tinggalkan kemarin." Jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Okay!" Serunya sambil menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya di hadapan wajah Hinata. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

"Ya, sama-sama Naru-chan!" Sahut Hinata.

"Letakkan saja buku itu ke atas meja makan. Kita akan belajar disana sekaligus sarapan." Perintah Naruto. "Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah sarapan pagi?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil.

"Yosha! Kalau begitu aku akan membuat dua mangkuk ramen untuk kita!" Seru Naruto penuh semangat dan segera berlari ke arah dapur, membuka-buka lemari makanan untuk mencari dua bungkus ramen instan atau yang sudah berada di dalam cup. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari saat membuka lemari terakhir, dan beruntungnya ramen yang ia punya hanya cukup untuk dua orang. "Sepertinya hari ini aku harus pergi ke minimarket." Gumamnya sambil memasang raut wajah berpikir. "Persediaan ramenku sudah habis."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naru?" Tanya Hinata setengah berteriak dari ruangan sebelah dapur.

Naruto menoleh, "Hm, Hinata-chan! Setelah belajar aku akan ke minimarket, apa kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan keras dari ruangan yang terdapat meja makan di sebelah dapur yang berupa kesetujuan. Naruto mengangguk, lalu mulai memasak ramen instannya.

Lima menit berlalu, Naruto pun datang menghampiri meja makan dengan dua buah mangkuk yang penuh dengan ramen di tangannya. "Ugh, panas! Panas!" Serunya. Dengan sedikit kasar ia meletakkan kedua mangkuk tersebut lalu mengibas-ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang tampak memerah sambil meniupinya satu per satu.

"Kau tak apa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata setelah meletakkan 'sesuatu' yang tadi ia pegang ke atas meja makan. Kedua matanya menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Daijobu. Aku hanya sedikit kepanasan saja." Jawab Naruto yang berhasil menenangkan kekhawatiran pada wajah Hinata. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ajarkan Hinata?" Tanyanya sembari menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

Hinata mendesah lega dan ikut duduk kembali di kursi sebelumnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal lalu membukanya. "Tentang ini Naru." Tunjuk Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. "Apa perlu ku jelaskan?"

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata pun mulai menjelaskan sesekali memakan ramen buatan Naruto, sama halnya dengan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu telah menghabiskan ramennya hingga tandas tak bersisa hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-chan! Aku mau meletakkan mengkukku dulu ke dapur." Ujarnya sambil menarik mangkuknya dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. "Sial, benda ini yang kemarin membuatku pingsan!" Pekik Naruto kencang.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakkan Naruto. "Ada apa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata panik.

Naruto menunjukkan benda yang berada di genggamannya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna biru layaknya warna pada mata Naruto itu tampak bersinar kala sinar matahari menyentuh krystal itu. "Kalung ini. Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Tadi aku menemukannya di ruang tamu, Lalu aku mengambilnya. Kukira itu milikmu." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" Ucapnya sembari memakai kalung tersebut. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat bingung ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kalung ini milik Tou-san?" Gumam Naruto seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, atau lebih tepatnya menatap pantulan kalung krystal itu di cermin. Tangannya lalu terangkat, meraih krystal itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tou-san, aku berjanji akan menjaga kalung ini. Apapun yang terjadi, karena ini milik Tou-san. Aku tidak akan menghilangkannya!" Tekadnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air beberapa kali. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan Hinata-chan." Ajak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mulai kembali mengajarkan Naruto. Selama Hinata mengajarkan Naruto, gadis berambut pirang itu tampak tidak fokus tak seperti tadi yang nampak semangat untuk belajar. "Naru, apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Hinata untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Eh? Mengerti apa? Hm, gomen. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Pinta Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

Hinata terdiam, ia menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tak fokus saat ini. Merasa di perhatikan, Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya. Hinata tersentak kaget, ketahuan sedang menatap Naruto lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap gadis pirang itu lagi. "Ano, Naru-chan. Aku merasa kalau kamu sedang banyak pikiran. Karena semenjak kamu kembali dari kamar mandi, tampaknya kamu tak fokus." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. "Tidak kok, Hinata-chan!" Elak Naruto. "Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan!" Serunya. Hinata terdiam sebentar, tampak sekali ada keraguan di matanya. Ia ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu, Namun ia takut sahabatnya ini marah padanya karena telah menanyakan privasi seseorang. "Hinata?" Naruto melambai-lambai pelan tangannya di hadapan wajah Hinata, membuat lamunan Hinata buyar. "Kali ini kau yang tidak fokus Hinata."

"Ah, gomen Naru-chan!" Ujar Hinata.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata menoleh ragu-ragu ke arah Naruto. "Hm, ano.. Naru.. Apa kau memiliki saudara kandung?"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. "D-darimana kau tau?"

"Gaara-senpai yang memberitau aku. Sai pun juga sudah tau akan hal ini." Jawab Hinata. "Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah memberitau akan hal ini, Naru? Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, tapi kenapa kamu tak pernah bercerita? Seharusnya hal seperti ini aku sudah lama mengetahuinya."

Naruto menghela napasnya yang terdengar berat. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu, Hinata-chan. Masalah ini berbeda. Baa-chan, menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitau siapa-siapa kalau aku memiliki seorang kakak." Jelasnya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa Naru?"

Naruto menatap kearah belakang Hinata, ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak yang terus terulang-ulang.

**Flashback**

10 tahun lalu..

"Baa-chan, a-aku.. hm.."

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku.. aku mencintai seseorang baa-chan." Aku seorang pemuda berambut oranye jabrik dengan wajah ditundukkan. Wajah putihnya memerah karena malu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas pahanya.

Wanita yang di panggil baa-chan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

"A-ano.. Dan kami sudah be-berpacaran." Lanjut Kyuubi gugup. Satu persatu keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

Tsunade meletakkan kembali cangkir berisi kopi ke atas meja, pelan-pelan. Ia menatap cucu sulungnya, semakin bingung. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyuubi berpacaran atau mencintai seseorang? Itu wajar kan. Lalu kenapa harus terlihat segugup itu? "Lalu?" Ucap Tsunade meminta penjelasan lebih.

Kyuubi tersentak kaget saat mengetahui Tsunade meminta penjelasan lebih darnya. Kepalan pada kedua tangannya semakin mengerat, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. "T-ta-tapi dia.. Dia la-laki-laki." Suara Kyuubi mengecil. Ia malu plus takut dengan reaksi Tsunade selanjutnya. Ia memang tidak normal. Salahkan wajah tampan kekasihnya yang sangat mempesona.

Mata Tsunade menatap tajam Kyuubi yang masih menunduk, takut. "Laki-laki? Apa kau gila, huh?! Kau ini tampan, banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu!" Sembur Tsunade kencang.

Mendengar suara teriakan Tsunade, tubuh Kyuubi langsung bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu dan tenggorokannya seakan tercekat hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia tau ini memang gila. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mencintai orang itu.

Tsunade memukul meja ruang tamu itu dengan keras hingga membuat meja kaca itu sedikit retak. "Siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade barusan, Kyuubi langsung menengadahkan kepalanya kembali dan dengan sisa keberanian yang masih ia punya, ia tatap kedua bola mata neneknya yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Dari pancaran matanya, ia sudah tau pasti apa yang akan di lakukan Tsunade jika ia mengetahui siapa orang itu. "T-tidak, baa-chan! Aku tidak akan memberitau baa-chan!" Tolak Kyuubi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Plak!

"Beritau aku!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berdiri di balik pintu sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk rubah kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Gadis berumur 9 tahun dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir dua itu tampak ketakutan. Pelukannya pada boneka oranye itu semakin kuat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Barusan ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi dari dalam ruangan. Akhirnya, karena penasaran ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Walau ia masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan, tapi namanya juga anak kecil pasti keingintahuan mereka sangat besar bukan?

Kedua bola mata Shappire itu melebar, saat mendengar suara bentakan neneknya. Suaranya terdengar menyeramkan dan yang pasti ia tidak akan mendekati neneknya untuk malam ini. Namun saat mendengar suara pukulan dari dalam ruangan dan suara ringisan kecil gadis kecil itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan neneknya.

Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua pipi tembamnya, saat melihat pemandangan di matanya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuubi lalu menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Kedua matanya yang basah dengan air mata itu menatap Kyuubi, sedih. "Kyu-nii, kenapa? Kenapa bibir Kyu-nii berdarah?" Tanyanya.

Kyuubi menggeleng sambil memaksakan senyuman namun hal itu malah membuatnya kembali meringis. "Kyu-nii tak apa-apa Naru-chan." Jawabnya sembari mengelus pelan surai pirang adiknya laluu menghapus jejak air mata Naruto. "Kenapa Naru-chan kesini, hm?"

Isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir mungil Naruto. "Tadi, Naru mendengar suara pukulan, sama suara Kyu-nii kesakitan." Jawab Naruto sambil melirik Tsunade sekilas.

"Keluar Naru! Ada yang ingin baa-chan bicarakan dengan kakakmu ini." Perintah Tsunade. Terdengar tak dapat di bantah dari nada suaranya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia tak mau meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian disini, apalagi dengan Tsunade yang tampak sedang marah. "Naru mau sama nii-chan."

"Naru, kalau Naru mau mengikuti perintah baa-chan nanti nii-chan belikan Naru es krim!" Seru Kyuubi.

Naruto menatap kakaknya ragu. "Hontou?" Kyuubi mengangguk pelan serta senyuman tipis untuk meyakinkan Naruto. "Ne, kalau gitu Naru keluar ya nii-chan!" Ucap Naruto setengah berbisik lalu pergi masih dengan boneka rubah di pelukannya.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Tsunade kembali menatap tajam Kyuubi. "Katakan! Siapa pria itu!" Perintah Tsunade.

Kyuubi menghela napasnya pelan. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti dia!" Tsunade mengangguk walau samar. "Dia seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi!" Jawab Kyuubi tanpa ragu.

Brak

Meja kembali menjadi korban kekerasan Tsunade, dan kali ini meja itu retak mungkin satu pukulan lagi meja itu sudah akan hancur. "Uchiha keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan keluarga itu, huh?!"

"Aku-berpacaran-dengan-Itachi. Apa sudah jelas?" Sahut Kyuubi, memperjelas setiap katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Kyu-nii, berpacaran dengan Tachi-nii? Aku kira berpacaran hanya boleh dengan lawan jenis saja." Ucap Naruto polos. "Ternyata dengan sesama jenis juga boleh, ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti.

Pintu di belakang Naruto pun terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang terlihat sedang menahan kekesalannya. "Naru? Kau masih disini?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuubi. "Eh? gomen Kyu-nii. Aku baru saja mau ke kamar." Ucapnya.

"Berisiap-siaplah! Nii-chan akan membelikanmu es krim." Perintah Kyuubi sembari tersenyum tipis.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Hum." Ia lalu berlari pergi ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

"Ne, nii-chan. Uchiha itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil sesekali menjilati es krim vanila yang menetes ke jemari mungilnya.

Lama Kyuubi tak menjawab. Wajahnya berubah sendu namun kembali datar. Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, yang refleks juga diikuti oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok menghadap Naruto. "Naru, berjanjilah untuk tidak menjadi anak nakal! Berjanjilah untuk tidak membantah semua perkataan baa-chan, ok?" Pinta Kyuubi sembari menatap dalam kedua bola mata besar adiknya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hm? Tidak biasanya nii-chan mengatakan itu. Tapi aku berjanji pada nii-chan." Jawab Naruto. Seakan tak tau apa-apa, ia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang bersih.

Kyuubi tertawa kecil. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang."

.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Kyu-nii dimana?" Teriak Naruto pada Tsunade yang sedang duduk santai seraya menonton televisi.

"Mati, mungkin." Jawab Tsunade asal.

Naruto tertawa kecil, menganggap jika yang dikatakan Tsunade hanya sebuah lelucon pagi untuknya. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Tsunade, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan bercanda, baa-chan. Kyu-nii kemana? Biasanya kalau di hari libur seperti ini Kyu-nii pasti sedang membaca buku sambil memakan apel di kamarnya. Tapi sekarang tak ada." Tanya Naruto kembali.

Sambil menekan-nekan tombol pada remote televisi Tsunade menjawab dengan mimik serius, "Dia bukan keluarga kita lagi."

"Apa maksudnya? Kan Kyu-nii memiliki marga yang sama seperti Naru. Namikaze, iya kan? Berarti Kyu-nii tetap keluarga Naru." Dengan wajah polos Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dengar, Naru! Kyuubi tidak akan tinggal lagi disini. Dia sudah pergi semalam ke Kanada bersama.. Ck! Sudahlah lupakan! Mulai sekarang hanya kau cucuku satu-satunya." Seru Tsunade merasa jengah dengan Naruto yang tak kunjung mengerti.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak kaget. "T-tapi, kenapa?"

"Dia sudah mengkhianati baa-chan, karena itu baa-chan mengusirnya dari rumah ini." Jawab Tsunade datar.

"A-aku mau ikut Kyu-nii!" Ucapnya sambil berlari keluar dengan mata yang terus menghasilkan cairan bening.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Kau masih kecil! Lagipula Kyuubi sudah pergi dari tadi, mungkin ia juga sudah tidak lagi berada di jepang." Perintah Tsunade namun Naruto tak mengindahkan perintah Tsunade. Gadis itu masih terus berlari dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. "Sial!"

**End flashback**

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Naru?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah penasaran yang tampak terlihat jelas.

Naruto menatap kedua mata Hinata. "Mungkin aku pingsan. Dan sejak saat itu, baa-chan tak pernah lagi membicarakan tentang Kyu-nii, begitupun aku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pernah Kyu-nii katakan padaku, karena aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Jadi nii-san mu itu seorang gay, ya?" Tanya Hinata berbisik takut ada orang lain yang mendengar, padahal mereka masih berada di dalam apartement Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Ya kau benar dan aku baru menyadarinya saat menginjakkan kaki di SMA. Dulu aku memang gadis kecil yang bodoh. Beraggapan bahwa menyukai sesama jenis itu di perbolehkan." Ucapnya. "Dan bodohnya lagi, aku pernah beranggapan jika kau menyukaiku saat SMP dulu karena dulu kita sangat dekat." Melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Hinata, Naruto langsung tertawa keras. "Tenang Hinata, aku sudah mengerti semuanya dan ingat aku ini masih straight."

Hinata mengangguk dan diam-diam mendesah lega. "Kau tidak merasa.. Hm.. Ya kau tau.. Sedikit malu mungkin?" Tanya Hinata atau lebih tepatnya hanya sebuah gumaman karena ia takut Naruto marah padanya karena telah menanyakan hal yang sedikit menyinggung.

"Ck, untuk apa? Aku bangga mempunyai kakak seperti dia. Walaupun orientasinya melenceng, dia tetap kakakku yang tau segala cara untuk meredakan tangisanku." Jawab Naruto setelah sebelumnya mendengus keras sebagai awalan dari jawabannya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih nii-san mu? Apa mereka masih berpacaran?"

"Entahlah. Semenjak kembali Kyu-nii tak pernah membicarakan tentang Itachi-nii lagi." Jawabnya di sertai gelengan kecil kepalanya.

"Gomen, Naru. Aku bertanya terlalu banyak. Mungkin kau beranggapan kalau aku ini tidak sopan, tapi aku berjanji tak akan memberitau hal ini pada siapapun." Ucap Hinata sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuk berserta jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf 'v'.

Naruto kembali terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kau ini sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal ini, karena aku percaya padamu. Malah aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena baru hari ini menceritakan tentang kakakku."

"Ne, Naru. Jadi dimana kakakmu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sama-sama bingung. "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke apartementnya semalam." Jawabnya sedikit tak peduli.

Bibir Hinata membentuk huruf 'o' kecil sembari mengangguk. "Mau di lanjutkan atau tidak?" Tanya Hinata sembari melirik buku tebal yang masih terbuka diatas meja.

Naruto memandang buku itu lelah. "Kurasa nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Aku ingin membeli ramen dulu sekaligus refreshing mungkin." Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas-merenggangkan otot-otot pada tangannya yang sedikit kaku. "Aku mau mandi dulu, tunggu aku ya!"

* * *

Naruto melangkah dengan santai, sesekali berlari-lari kecil memanfaatkan matahari yang belum lama terbit itu untuk berolahraga. Di sebelahnya Hinata hanya bersenandung ria sambil menikmati udara segar pagi itu. Pagi yang dingin dengan kicauan merdu seekor burung sebagai latar belakang musiknya.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, mencoba meraup banyak-banyak oksigen yang tersedia lalu kembali menghembuskannya lewat mulut hingga membentuk sebuah kepulan asap putih kecil karena dinginnya suhu pada pagi itu walau matahari telah memancarkan sinar hangatnya.

Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan, rasanya pemandangan di pagi itu lebih menarik daripada pembicaraan kecil yang biasanya mereka utarakan. Hingga mereka sampai di minimarket, Naruto baru membuka suara, "Hinata-chan, apa kau juga ingin membeli sesuatu disini?" Ia mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil untuk mempermudah dirinya membawa barang yang akan ia beli.

Hinata menggeleng. "Sepertinya tak ada Naru-chan. Tapi aku akan membantumu mencari barang yang kau inginkan." Jawabnya disertai senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya.

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dengan yang tak kalah manisnya. "Bisa kau tolong aku mencari minuman untuk persediaan? Kau tau kesukaanku kan?" Hinata mengangguk lalu mereka mulai mencari di setiap sudut minimarket tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan tempat ramen, karena ia sudah hafal betul letaknya. Tanpa melihat harga Naruto langsung memasukkan banyak bungkus ramen ke dalam keranjangnya. Entah berapa yang ia beli ia juga tak menghitungnya. Saat Naruto akan mencari keperluan lainnya, tak sengaja mata birunya menangkap sebuah rambut berwarna biru gelap. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalangi dengan lemari pendingin khusus minuman. Namun ia tau pasti siapa pemilik rambut itu. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang memiliki gaya rambut selain dia?

Berpikir jika ia sama sekali tak memiliki urusan dengan pemuda itu akhirnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Naru!"

"Agh!" Pekik Naruto, terkejut. "Kau mengagetkanku Hinata-chan!" Gerutunya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku Naru. Aku ingin mengambil minuman itu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah minuman yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin.

'Tunggu!'

"Tidak. Jangan kesana!" Larang Naruto.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa Naru? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku mengambil itu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto meringis, bukan kesakitan namun karena kehabisan ide. 'Ck, bisa gawat kalau Hinata bertemu dengan si Teme itu!' Pikirnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah pemuda yang barusan ia lihat. 'Sial, dia hilang!' Batinnya, horor. "Hinata, lebih baik kau mencarikanku.. Hm.. sabun! Ya sabun!" Seru Naruto dan tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Hinata ia segera mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk segera menjauh dari sana. Setelah merasa dirinya aman, ia pun berbalik. "Agh!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia memekik.

"Minggir kau, dobe!" Seru pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau yang menyingkir!" Balas Naruto, kesal. 'Apa ini yang di maksud dengan de ja vu?' Pikirnya mengingat kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap berdiri tak mau mengalah sambil terus menatap Naruto yang hanya setinggi dagunya, padahal sudah jelas disini siapa yang lebih tua.

Semakin jengah dengan sikap Sasuke Naruto pun menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke yang untungnya sedang memakai sepatu. "Minggir, Teme! Aku mau lewat, baka!" Serunya kesal.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke, tak mengindahkan ocehan Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto berhenti mendorong. "Siapa?"

"Hinata, dobe." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan raut datarnya, namun dari nada bicaranya itu ia terdengar malas.

Naruto membeku. "Eh? E-etto.. Aku belum bertanya. Tapi nanti aku akan menanyakannya." Jawab Naruto, gugup sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. Lalu tersenyum, senyuman yang di paksakan.

Sasuke mendengus lalu melirik barang belanjaan Naruto dan membandingkannya dengan miliknya. Keranjang Naruto di penuhi dengan tumpukan ramen, sementara dirinya buah-buahan dan sayuran yang di dominasi dengan buah tomat. Ingin sekali tertawa namun dapat meruntuhkan imagenya. Bagaimana bisa perempuan selangsing Naruto suka memakan ramen yang penuh akan lemak?

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?" Tanya Naruto ketus sembari menyingkirkan keranjangnya yang menjadi objek penglihatan sasuke. "Minggir!" Seru Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke telah menyingkir terlebih dahulu hingga membuat ia mendorong angin dan tak dapat menyangga tubuhnya.

Bruk!

"Ittai!" Ringis Naruto. Jatuh seperti tadi benar-benar menyakitkan, apalagi dengan lutut dan hidungnya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin akan meninggalkan memar biru di lututnya. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau menyingkir, huh?" Bentak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau yang menyuruhku menyingkir tadi, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Setidaknya tolong aku sebelum jatuh." Ucapnya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Kalau saja ia jatuh di rumahnya, pasti ia akan menangis. Bukannya cengeng, tapi ini benar-benar sakit.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa ingin tertawanya. "Berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah menolong keranjang belanjaanmu, sensei." Ucapnya lalu meletakkan keranjang itu di hadapan Naruto yang masih belum bangkit dari lantai. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali, ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Hidungnya memerah, karena benturan keras yang ia terima. Beruntung tak berdarah. "Ish, sakit." Gerutunya kesal. "Sial, anak itu benar-benar sialan!"

"Naru! Apa yang kau lakukan di lantai?" Tanya Hinata sambil membawa sebotol sabun di tangannya.

Naruto mendelik, "Tadi aku melakukan sujud. Bersyukur karena bertemu dengan pemuda gila!" Jawabnya kesal dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

Hinata meletakkan sabun di tangannya ke dalam keranjang lalu membawanya. "Pemuda gila? Siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

"Kembaliannya." Ucap seorang petugas kasir pada Naruto, memberikan beberapa lebar uang dan juga selembar struk.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Naruto dan akan melangkah meninggalkan minimarket tersebut saat terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya untuk berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Ini. Ada seseorang yang memberikan ini untuk anda." Sang petugas kasir itu memberikan sesuatu berbentuk silinder kecil pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan bingung. "Dari siapa?"

Sang penjaga kasir itu bersemu. "Saya juga tidak tau, tapi pemuda itu sungguh tampan."

Saat mendengar kata tampan, nama Sasuke langsung terlintas di benak Naruto. Menurutnya Sasuke memang tampan, tapi tidak dengan sikapnya. "Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi keluar bersama Hinata.

"Pemuda tampan, ya?" Ucap Hinata, berniat menggoda Naruto. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu tak menyadari ucapan Hinata yang bermaksud menggoda. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Hah? Siapa? Jangan gila! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyukai dia!" Kilah Naruto sedikit salah tingkah mungkin karena mukanya yang langsung merona tipis.

Hinata tertawa kecil, benar-benar lucu jika menggoda Naruto. "Kalau nanti kalian sudah pacaran, katakan padaku ya!"

"Hentikan Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto, cemberut. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia tak suka di goda seperti ini. "Hinata, hm.. ngomong-ngomong, apa ada orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Naruto, kali ini terlihat serius. Tak tampak lagi rona tipis di wajahnya. Bertanya karena Sasuke sekaligus penasaran. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Ia tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. "T-tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu.

Naruto menghela napasnya, pelan. Ada sedikit rasa lega hinggap di hatinya namun di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa kecewa. Lega karena tak ada yang Hinata sukai dan kecewa karena hal itu adalah kesempatan untuk Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Kenapa? Entahlah. Perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

Ponsel Naruto berdering kencang, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di dalam saku celana jeasnya lalu menekan langsung tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi!" Ucap Naruto memulai.

'Naru, kau sekarang ada dimana?' Tanya sang penelfon.

"Aku sedang di luar, tapi sebentar lagi sampai ke apartement." Jawab Naruto.

'Cepatlah kembali, aku akan menjemputmu!'

"Kita akan kemana?"

'Bandara.'

"Untuk ap-?" Sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Naruto memandang ponselnya dengan kesal, memaki-maki ponselnya seakan yang ia maki adalah si penelfon.

"Siapa, Naru?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana lalu menjawab, "Kyu-nii." Jawabnya singkat. "Eh? Tunggu, apa dia mau pergi lagi ke Kanada?" Gumam Naruto sambil memasang raut berpikir. "Ayo Hinata, kita harus bergegas pulang. Kakakku akan ke apartementku sebentar lagi." Seru Naruto sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, mengekori Naruto dari belakang lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap aspal yang menyelimuti jalanan. "Gomen, Naru. Aku belum bisa memberitaumu." Gumam Hinata pelan.

* * *

Suara napas yang terengah-engah serta suara tapakan cepat kaki seseorang terdengar di koridor apartement itu. Peluh membasahi kening kedua gadis itu. Dan saat mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, Naruto segera membuka pintu apartementnya yang ternyata tak tertutup dengan rapat menandakan jika ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kau terlambat, Naru!" Ucap sebuah suara baritone rendah pada Naruto. "Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan kesal. "Kenapa tadi Kyu-nii langsung menutup telefonnya? Aku belum selesai bicara!" Serunya dengan nada suara meninggi satu oktaf.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. "Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Naru! Kita sudah di tunggu di bandara!"

"Siapa?" Kyuubi tak menjawab hanya terdiam sambil membaca buku kesayangannya. Naruto berdecak kesal. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengganti bajuku!" Perintah Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuubi menatap kepergian Naruto, lalu pandangannya teralih pada seoarng gadis berambut indigo yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Hinata berjengit. "Eh? A-aku.. Aku Hyuga Hinata desu!" Serunya dengan gugup sambil membungkukkan badannya. Saat ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, wajah putihnya telah berubah menjadi warna merah. Malu. "A-aku sa-sahabat Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau yang menelfon Naruto waktu itu?" Tanya Kyuubi masih dengan nada datar. Ia kembali mengingat suara Hinata di telefon saat itu, sangat keras hingga membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Eh? A-aku? Hm.. Iya." Jawab Hinata, wajahnya semakin memerah hingga ke leher. Ia benar-benar merasa malu pada Kyuubi sekarang. Ingin berlari pergi namun takut Naruto mengiranya tak sopan karena pergi tak bilang-bilang.

Ruangan itu lalu kembali sunyi. Belum ada niat untuk duduk di benak Hinata hingga Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan dress biru selutut dan sebuah kardigan putih menutupi bahunya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Hinata-chan, apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan protes Kyuubi untuknya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. "Tidak usah Naru, lebih baik aku pulang." Jawabnya lalu meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang masih berada di tangannya ke dalam dapur Naruto dan kembali dengan banyak tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu biar Kyu-nii mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik Kyuubi yang masih memandang dirinya dengan tatapan protes. "Tenang saja, Kyu-nii pasti mau mengantarmu. Iya, kan?"

"Hn." Gumam Kyuubi malas. Pemuda itu lalu bangkit berdiri sembari membawa kunci mobilnya yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja kaca.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Suasana di bandara saat itu tampak sangat ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang membawa banyak koper. Entah itu akan pergi ke luar negri, ke luar kota atau baru saja datang. Cukup banyak juga Naruto menjumpai turis-turis yang datang untuk melakukan urusan masing-masing.

"Jadi, siapa yang menunggu kita disini, Kyu-nii?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa itu temanmu?"

Kyuubi melirik Naruto sekilas. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, pelan. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengikuti Kyuubi kemana pun tujuannya.

"Kyu!" Sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah belakang kedua Namikaze tersebut. Mendengar panggilan yang terarah untuk kakaknya, Naruto menoleh.

Dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar. Dan..

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Note : Ne, disini Naruto belum tau marga Itachi apa. Jadi dia masih belum tau kenapa dengan Uchiha.

Balasan review:

Yamashita Runa: Hehe *ketawagaring Udah ada sedikit memang, disini juga ada kan walaupun cuma sedikit? Arigatou Runa-san!

titan-miauw: Udah di lanjutin!

hanazawa kay: Yosh, arigatou hanazawa-san!

akbar123: Iya, naru nya tega sama Kyuubi #plak Iya, Tsunade memang gak suka sama Uchiha.. Ok udah author lanjutin!

Uzumaki 21: Gomen, tapi ada sedikit Yaoi disini.. Kalau Uzumaki-san gak suka juga gak apa-apa author gak maksa kok =))

.777: Waduh, pertanyaannya banyak banget :O Buat yang pertama: itu sih cuma pendapat Kyuubi doang buat manas-manasin Tsunade, untuk yang kedua: Itu kita bisa lihat di chap selanjutnya, pertanyaan ketiga: Ah? Benarkah? Nanti juga ada lagi, tapi ingat ini SasuNaru yaa, pertanyaan keempat: Nggak kok, author gak suka SaiHina hehe.. Sudah dilanjutkan, semoga suka!

Aisanoyuri: Lumayan sih.. Oh ya, Arigatou!

Guest: Sama author kalau cowok *dikeroyok lihat nanti aja ya

Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester: Arigatou! Ryn juga ya!

minyak tanah: Udah di lanjutkan nih

Luca Marvell: Masih nanti, sabar ya :') Nanti juga satu-persatu di kasih tau.. Sip udah di lanjutin

Sany: Iya sih author juga ngerasa ini terlalu lambat, author juga udah balik jadi Drama dulu baru Romance.. Soalnya romancenya bukan di chap-chap sekarang

Lefyya: Iya, tapi cuma sedikit.. Udah di update nih, gomen kalau lama

Narita Menari-nari: Gak usah pake senpai, author masih baru.. Cukup Kirino aja ya!

**Ne, bagaimana? masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Kalau gitu author tunggu reviewnya!**


End file.
